The best is yet to Come
by azacfan09590
Summary: Sequel to What you bring out in me, All Human: The friendship between Edward and Bella couldn't have gone any better than they had planned. But will problems arise when a few unexpected things take course during their freshman year of College.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the first chapter to the sequel story, hope you enjoy and I will have an update soon enough! So please Review.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

You would think that becoming friends with your ex-boyfriend would be awkward right? Well surprisingly for me it wasn't. I mean I still loved Edward but that desirable love seemed to simmer into a friendship kind of love. At first I didn't think I could do it. Actually after Prom night when Edward and I had first decided on becoming _just friends_ I thought I was insane.

I mean what kind of girl's heart flutters at the site of your closest companion? What kind of friend would always have an urge to just reach out and kiss the other? That's how it was for me at first; it was like we were still in a relationship but were skipping over the making out part.

When I was close to Edward -whether talking or picking course selections for college- a small part of me regretted our decision. I still _wanted_ to be with him and that was completely undeniable but every time I thought about our conversation that night I would get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach because Edward was the one to suggest the whole friend thing in the first place.

So did that mean that maybe we really weren't meant to be together as girlfriend and boyfriend? I really didn't have an answer; it was all so confusing. At first our conversations were light, we didn't see each other everyday like before, and when I was invited over to the Cullen household I would always occupy myself up in Alice's or Rosalie's room where we would talk for hours and I would leave later on without even seeing or speaking to him. Both his sisters thought I was just as crazy as he was for deciding upon this but I would simply answer every time with the same sentence _"It was obviously meant to be like this"_…or was it?

"Oh god Bella look at this place!" Alice squealed grabbing on to my arm shaking me out of my reverie. I blinked a few times trying to see what all the excitement was about but I obviously wasn't seeing the same thing as Alice because I wasn't jumping for joy.

I looked up at the Building of Arizona State University at the West Campus and saw that it was very big and made of brick. I rolled me eyes but kept them trained on the building

"I can't believe you paid your way in" I muttered squinting my eyes from the bright sunlight; something I would half to get used to since Forks has never seen sunshine like this before.

Alice sighed "You are such a killjoy Bella" she shot back letting go of my arm. But I was right and she knew it, she had practically bribed the admissions office –with a large sum of money might I add- to accept her. Oh but it just keeps getting better not only was she accepted but so was Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I mean I know people say families stick together but when I first heard the news that they would all be coming along with me and Edward I thought they were all mental.

"This place is awesome!" Emmett boomed from behind making me jump. He clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder pushing him towards the dorms "C'mon Roommate!"

I laughed as an eager Emmett pushed away hesitant Jasper leaving the rest of us behind.

"Oh yeah, we still have to see our room!" Alice was squealing again waving the paper with our room assignments on it in front of my face. I turned to Rosalie who was snickering

"Consider yourself lucky" I mumbled as Alice grabbed a tight hold of my hand already starting to pull me along.

"Bella I have lived with Alice for eighteen years, now it's your turn" she was now laughing.

I threw a pleading glance Edward's way but he was enjoying my torture just as much as Rosalie. I turned my red face away, noticing that in this light Edward's green eyes sparkled just as brilliantly as they did back home. In fact all of him seemed to shine like he was made of tiny little diamonds. I shook my head as we stepped inside the A/CD lobby. _Already it's been an hour in Arizona and the sun is making me crazy._

Alice led me towards a shiny metal elevator; our little room key already jingling from her finger. As far as I knew we were on the third floor and Rosalie would be living in a room across the hall from us. Since Alice and I had been paired together Rosalie was stuck with some girl named Tanya who previously lived in Alaska.

Alice jiggled her leg impatiently as the floor numbers lit up one by one very slowly, she looked like she was about to burst once the doors finally opened on the third floor.

Still holding my hand she flung me out of the elevator almost making me trip over my own two feet. Our room was at the very end of the hall which was just great because that meant longer walking distance –and more reasons for me to fall over something- to the elevator and flight of stairs.

"We're here!" Alice sang sticking the key in the lock pushing open the door with such force I thought it was going to fly off its hinges. Before Alice got the chance to tug me inside I took one look down the hall to see that Rosalie was just stepping out of the elevator herself.

"This place is great!" she shrieked falling back on one of the beds claiming the one closest to the small bathroom. I tried to look as excited as possible but I was worn out. With all the last minute packing the night before and then the long plane ride this morning I was wiped. I fell down on my bed just like Alice but unlike her I closed my eyes readying myself to fall asleep.

"Bella wake up" she huffed

"No" I groaned burying my head into the surprisingly comfortable mattress.

"Don't you want to see Edward?" my eyes shot back open and I turned my head to face her. She was smiling over at me her eyebrows raised

"Why do you say that?" I asked a little annoyed. Every chance she got she would mention his name thinking it would magically change how I felt about him but seriously it was getting old. She shrugged sitting herself up

"Oh I don't know I just figured you missed him"

"Alice it's been five minutes since I last saw him, you act like we're attached to the hip"

"That's because you are" she stated standing up grabbing me by the arm pulling me up with all her strength.

"Am not" I protested. She rolled her eyes already leading me out the door

"Oh please you guys were practically on top of each other all summer" I blushed thankful that she was too busy banging down Rosalie's door to notice.

The door opened slowly revealing a very beautiful strawberry blond girl. It seemed like she possessed that same elegance as Rosalie and Alice and almost immediately I started to feel like the black sheep, it was like everywhere I turned I was stunned by god-like beauty.

"Hello" she said softly, looking a little confused as to who we were

"Hi! I'm Rosalie's sister Alice and this is Bella, we just came by to steal her"

The girl who I'm guessing was Tanya nodded and stepped aside allowing us to enter. Their room was the same as ours just backwards and one side of the room was already settled in.

"Hey" Rosalie smiled walking out of the bathroom combing a brush through her hair

"Hey we were just about to go downstairs and check on the guys" Alice said sitting down on Rosalie's empty bed.

She sighed "But I'm so tired" she whined.

I snorted "that makes two of us"

Alice jumped up from the bed startling Tanya "Why am I the only one excited that we are finally here! Don't you guys at least want to look around the place?"

Rosalie and I both shook our heads.

"Well too bad" Alice said stubbornly.

We said our goodbyes to Tanya as we were forcefully pushed out of the room by a tiny Alice who seemed to surprise Tanya with all her strength. Miraculously the guys had been roomed on the floor below us making it easier on all of us to stay close. When the elevator doors opened back up again we ambled down the hall with Alice leading the way.

"Ah here's Jasper's room" she said stopping in front of one of the first doors in the hall. She started to pound her fist on the door in the same harsh manner as on Rosalie's door and pretty soon Jasper caught her impatience and let it open.

He smiled allowing Alice to jump into his arms for a quick hug, feeling weird by just staring at the two of them I looked around their room and again it was just like ours except they had managed to unpack a few belongings. Emmett was already lounging on his bed tossing a football up in the air and catching it before it fell on his face.

"Hey Rose" he greeted between catches finally tossing the thing on the ground after he had had enough.

"Hey" she smiled sitting down on the end of his bed giving him a kiss. Again feeling weird by all the 'togetherness' going on around me I cleared my throat a few times finally catching Jasper's attention

"Where's Edward?"

"The room right next door on your left" he answered before Alice released herself form his hug staring down at his suitcase

"Ready to unpack?" she asked excitedly, if it gave her a reason to critique someone's wardrobe it always made her happy. Jasper sighed and nodded clearly not caring what she did with his stuff.

I walked back out into the hall shutting the door behind me. Already my heart was beating rapidly at just the thought of seeing him. I scolded myself for acting in this way but I guess I couldn't help it, I was_ still_ in love with him.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it was a little slow paced but I just wanted to get all the charcters settled and everything. Better stuff is on the way! I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I loved all your comments so far so keep it up it makes me all happy inside haha**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I followed Jasper's simple directions tapping lightly on Edward's door. After a moment of me standing there in the silent hall his door opened revealing him in all his gorgeousness, He smiled upon seeing me and I returned the gesture

"Hi" I said quietly, not feeling tired anymore as I stared up into his emerald eyes.

"Hey" he replied stepping aside allowing me to walk in. I caught his heavenly sent as I walked past and noticed that this small room was already filled with the smell of him. I sat down on the end of his bed watching as he closed the door behind him.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked shoving his hands in his pants pocket standing in front of me.

"Next door" I replied looking over at the bed next to his. It was already covered with sheets and there was a magazine for cars flipped open on the bedside table

"So who's your roommate?" I asked curiously picking up the magazine flipping through it myself. I saw that one of the pages was dog marked and on it was a picture of a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit -at least that's what the fine print read-.

"Guy named Jacob"

Edward sat himself down beside me making my heart beat wildly out of control. I nodded putting the magazine back how it was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring at me making me blush

"What?" I asked not liking his attention, okay well I liked it a little.

He picked up a hand and brushed back a strand of my hair making me turn even redder, my mind already in a haze

"You look tired" he noted with a concerned frown, keeping his hand where it was on the side of my neck from where he placed the strand of hair. I turned to face him, we were sitting so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek

"Do I look that bad?" he started to smile and shrugged

"You've looked better" he teased making me laugh.

Finally dropping his hand I started to feel the all too familiar burning sensation on my skin. His eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other silently. I could tell that I was still blushing and he knew he was the cause. This was almost a daily basis thing though; it was just one of those moments where we found ourselves looking at one another too wrapped up in our own bliss to even look away.

This time though our gazes were broken apart when the door opened. I jumped off the bed feeling shaky and suddenly uncomfortable. Edward sighed running a hand through his hair looking a little frustrated.

I looked over at the door getting a good look at this guy Jacob. He was very tall; actually it looked like he had a good foot or two against Emmett. He had black shaggy looking hair and beautiful russet-colored skin; he was very handsome I had to admit. He caught me staring and smiled looking a little embarrassed by my evaluation. I saw that his eyes were a dark color, darker than mine and the complete opposite from Edward's green ones but they were still pleasant to look in to.

"Hey I'm Jacob" he said in a deep voice sticking out his hand for me to shake. I did so willingly

"Bella" I introduced myself sheepishly. His large hand completely engulfed mine and he held on to it longer than I intended and Edward also for that matter. He cleared his throat impatiently from his spot on the bed and I blushed again as Jacob dropped my hand.

"I think I'm going to go head over next door" he muttered standing up and looking over at me noticing I hadn't made a move to leave yet, I was actually still eyeing Jacob. Watching as he sprawled out on his bed grabbing that car magazine.

"You coming?" he asked with an undertone of aggravation. I snapped myself out of my rude staring and smiled over at him

"Yeah" I said quietly. I followed Edward out into the hall getting one last look at Jacob before I closed the door behind us, I blushed a little seeing that he was looking at me too.

"He seems like a nice guy" I said trying to make small talk as Edward walked over to Jasper and Emmett's door, he didn't say anything he just snorted in response.

When the door opened I saw that half of Jasper's wardrobe was covering his bed as a jumpy little Alice dug herself in to his large suitcase.

"We're going to have to go shopping soon" she said excitedly examining all of Jaspers belongings. He groaned and sat down on his bed shaking his head. I laughed leaning myself up against the wall by the door.

"You should have just unpacked before she came down" Emmett joked as he lay down on the bed bringing a tired looking Rosalie along with him.

Jasper scowled but other than that ignored his light teasing. I closed my eyes and leaned my head up against the wall feeling more tired than before as I listened to Alice commenting on every article of clothing Jasper owned. I could feel my mind getting all foggy as sleep washed over me and if it wasn't for Edward grabbing on to my hand and brining me back out in to the hall I would have fallen asleep standing up.

"C'mon we'll get you upstairs" he murmured leading me toward the elevator.

I only nodded too tried to even open my mouth and speak. All this traveling really did a number on me and I couldn't wait to collapse on my new bed.

In the elevator I didn't hesitate to lean up against Edward and close my eyes again. I felt him stiffen beside me but I didn't pull back. my muscles were to weak to do much of anything. With a little _ding_ the doors opened back up and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist supporting all my weight as he carried me forward.

"Which room is yours?" he whispered into my ear, I smiled sleepily allowing his voice to submerge me in complete bliss.

"214" I said quietly surprising myself that I actually remembered the number.

My vision was getting a little blurry as the drowsiness took over. My head bobbed a couple of times and I was positive I wouldn't make it to my bed but miraculously I did and when my head hit the comfy mattress I closed my eyes turning myself over on my back.

I could hear Edward rummaging through my things but I didn't care enough to stop him. After a minute all was quiet and I felt the warmth of a blanket as it was tucked in around me.

"Thank you" I mumbled pulling my old quilt up to my chin. Edward smiled sitting down on the side of my bed turnig his torso and resting his hands on either side of my shoulders on the matress to support himself.

"You know your birthday is in a few days" he pointed out making me frown.

I opened my eyes back up stifling a gasp to the close proximity of his face to mine. He was staring down at me, his eyes boring into mine making me lose my breath. I didn't think I could ever get used to him being that close sometimes.

"No presents" I said sternly hugging the blanket to my chest. Edward chuckled, the sound was that of a musical tone and I closed my eyes again sinking into the sound of it. I could feel his breath fan out across my face and then his voice filled the air again

"Goodnight Bella" he murmured and then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He pressed his lips gently on the skin of my forehead causing the memories of when he used to do that flooding back to me. It had been months since his lips had ever touched my skin and it felt like I was in heaven. A chill ran up my spin as his touch lingered in that spot and then all went black as I fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little short but I hope you guys like it anyways. So Review please my loyal fic fans!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

I was dreaming of my last months of High school, more specifically the moments I spent with Edward. But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare when I realized that I was seeing something that _had_ been and could _never_ be again.

I woke up with a start, my eyes wide as I shook off the last images of that nightmare. It was dark outside now but I didn't know the time, I even forgot where I was for a minute but I could never forget how I got here. How this blanket came to be tangled around my legs and how _his_ lips felt on my skin.

I looked over to the closed bathroom door noticing that a bright light was escaping through the cracks of the thick oak; _Alice must be here_.

I pushed the blanket away from my legs feeling hot all of a sudden and cracked the window in between mine and Alice's bed. I noticed she had already unpacked all her things and her mattress was fitted with her dark purple bed sheets whilst mine looked plain and empty.

She stepped out of the bathroom then. Smiling when she saw I was awake

"Oh good your up, now get dressed" she clapped her hands loudly together for motivation. I groaned falling back down against the mattress. I would choose that nightmare any day than over whatever Alice had planned.

"Why?" I whined bringing the blanket back up to my chin

"Well while you were getting your beauty sleep we had all decided to go out to dinner, now get dressed!" she said annoyed as she yanked the blanket away from my grasp. I kicked my feet on the mattress like a little five year old amusing Alice greatly. She turned away from me and my complaining going through my suitcase which was tossed on the floor.

"Funny thing about Phoenix is it can be ungodly hot outside during the day but once the sun sets it gets just as cold as a winter morning back home" she mused tossing a light sweater my way.

I caught it before it could hit my face but was not ready for the pair of jeans she threw right after. The button of the jeans clipped my nose and I rubbed at it, my eyes tearing up.

"Oops sorry" she said apologetically grabbing me by the hand and pulling me up from my bed

"Now get ready!" she pushed me towards the bathroom and held up her index finger

"You've got one minute" I rolled my eyes

"You are so pushy" I mumbled under my breath before closing the door behind me.

I took my time in the bathroom, smiling to myself as I brushed out my hair knowing I was getting Alice all wound up from taking so long but that's what she deserved for throwing things at me. When I finally stepped out I saw that she already had the door open and was glaring at me impatiently

"We have to go over and get Rosalie" she said with a small pout as she stepped out into the hall. I followed out right behind her closing the door before she started banging down Rosalie's

"Oh and I invited Tanya along, is that okay with you"

I shrugged rolling up my sleeves already feeling hot as we waited for the door to open "Fine with me"

Tanya seemed nice enough so far so I had no problems with her but I had this strange feeling in the back of my mind that I was not giving her enough credit, like she was evil in disguise but then again I usually ignored those feelings knowing I was almost always wrong about that sort of thing.

Rosalie opened up looking as perfect as ever. She too was wearing a long sleeved shirt which I thought was ridiculous but then again I was so used to this sort of weather and they weren't it would just take some getting used too.

"Ready?" Alice asked and without a reply she was already dragging Rosalie out of her room with Tanya quietly lagging behind

"God Alice" she muttered pulling away from her hand

"What I'm hungry" she snapped taking the role of leader down the hall. I smiled knowing perfectly well that she wasn't hungry she just couldn't wait to see Jasper again; it was cute but extremely annoying all at the same time.

When Emmett opened up their door Alice went about in the same manner by pulling him out with all her might, which apparently wasn't enough because he didn't even budge. He was laughing as Alice pulled away with a huff

"Jasper, your little minion is here!" he yelled before Alice could stomp on his foot

"Alice" he hissed stepping aside so Jasper could get by. He grabbed onto her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek making her laugh.

Edward's door opened then and my eyes immediately met his. He smirked seeing that Emmett was saying profanities under his breath

"You okay?" Rosalie asked Emmett sounding concerned; although I don't know why it's not like his foot was broken.

"Fine" he grumbled shutting the door. The two couples walked on ahead leaving me, Tanya and Edward to follow.

I turned to Tanya with a smile that quickly formed into a frown when I noticed she was eyeing Edward affectionately. I couldn't stop the feeling of jealously as it settled into my heart. Edward noticed her staring too and laughed nervously running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Tanya Edward, Edward Tanya" I introduced waving my hand carelessly between the two of them. She completely caught me off guard when she flashed what looked like a seductive smile his way. He smiled back but I could see in his eyes he was just doing it out of politeness, that pleased me a little but the fact that she was still staring over at him did not.

"You guys coming or what?" Emmett called back to us as he held the elevator doors open with his hand.

"Yeah" I answered walking ahead to leave the two of them behind. Tanya could try to get all the attention she wanted from him I didn't care, or did I?


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was fun to write and you will soon see why Muhahaha but don't forget to review please : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

The restaurant we ended up at was in walking distance from campus. It was a quaint little place and it reminded me of the restaurant Edward took me to back in Port Angeles.

The hostess led us to a table in the back of the restaurant and we all sat down taking our menus from her. I seated myself across from Edward but Tanya did one better and sat right next to him. I noticed Edward look over at her from the corner of his eye and I smirked, hiding it behind my menu.

Already Tanya seemed to be trying too hard and I knew it would end badly on her part but for now Edward was too much of a gentleman to ignore her completely. My eyes scanned over the menu and I found that I really wasn't that hungry.

I sighed wondering why I had even agreed to come in the first place. Oh that's right I hadn't even gotten a chance to agree I was _forced _instead. I put my menu back down not even settling on a salad, I really wasn't at all in the mood to force feed myself. Edward gave me a questioning look from across the table and I smiled

"I'm not hungry" I said softly folding my hands up in my lap.

"Well I'm starving!" Emmett cut in before Edward could say something.

"C'mon Bella at least get something" Alice complained from my left side.

"Really I'm actually not hungry at all" I said looking over at her. She pouted with her eyes still searching through the food selections.

"Fine" she sighed closing her menu up too.

Our waitress came by shortly after taking all our drink orders and then food orders. I had just gotten a coke and when it was set down in front of me I took a sip quenching my thirst. I started to feel a little out of place as everyone around me began eating there meals. I really didn't see any point as to why I was still sitting there. Everyone was talking away but I sat silently, Edward was busy talking to Tanya but he would look over at me every once in awhile trying to get me into whatever he was talking about but when I would open my mouth to say something Tanya would grab his full attention again with another question about his life while batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and slouched back in my chair, she was really starting to get under my skin. I watched as she would laugh and flip back her hair thinking she had Edward already wrapped around her finger. No one else seemed to notice when she would place a hand on his arm while talking to him and that got my blood boiling and even though Edward would always pull away from her touch it was getting to be too much. I was jealous of her and her beauty but I was also looking out for Edward's best interests all at the same time. She seemed like trouble, I had a gut feeling about her but I guess I would just have to wait and see what she would pull next.

* * *

It was all getting to be too much. Sitting there watching as the couples around me talked –I know considered Edward and Tanya a couple just by the way she was flirting with him- got to be unbearable and I pushed myself up from the chair.

"I'm going to go head to the bathroom" I lied, in fact I was planning on just leaving all together.

Edward pulled himself away from Tanya's talking enough to watch me walk away and once I was around the corner I'm sure she had found some way to reel him back in. I was actually a little surprised that Alice or Rosalie hadn't bothered to follow me but I guess this was just one of those lucky moments my life was blessed with and I was able to slip away unnoticed.

I rolled down my sweater sleeves starting to feel the chill of the night as I stepped outside. The moon light bounced off everything around me making the streets look almost like a dream. It was stupid of me to walk away from them like that but I was in no mood to sit there and sulk.

The dorm building was already coming in to view and I slipped into the lobby. I kept my head down walking past a group of guys who were joking around with each other by the stairwell. I could feel somebody's eyes on me and I looked over at the group from under my lashes. I caught the dark eyes of a guy I hadn't seen yet since being here. He was eyeing me, still not knowing I had noticed the way he was smiling interestingly at me. He had light brown hair and was very lean and before the elevator closed behind me I caught his name as one of his friends called him over: James.

I felt slightly uneasy as I remembered the way he was looking at me. Like I was somewhat of interest to him, like a game he wanted to play. The only thing that stuck out to me about him was how dark his eyes were; like they were almost red, it was definitely bizarre.

I hadn't noticed I was not alone in the elevator until I heard them clear their throat from behind. I jumped and then gasped, my heart pounding against my chest as I looked up to see Jacob trying to hide his laughter. Either he had managed to slip into the elevator why'll I was too busy looking at James or maybe he was those types of weirdo's who ride the elevator for fun, my guess was I'm sure he had gone in before me unnoticed.

"Not funny, you scared me half to death!" I snapped. He topped laughing but he still had a goofy grin on his face but just seeing him smile made me smile.

"Sorry" he apologized before the doors opened up on his floor level. He stepped out past me but before the doors could close back up he stopped them with his foot. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what the heck he was doing until he asked

"You maybe want to hang out or something?"

"What, Now?" I asked feeling a little taken off guard. He shrugged but was still smiling

"Well I saw that you walked in alone and I was…Just asking I guess" He sounded a little embarrassed probably seeing that his question was sort of out of the blue, since we had only met once.

But seeing as my night probably couldn't get any more exciting than this I accepted and followed him as we walked silently down the hall. For some reason I didn't feel at all uncomfortable around Jacob, it was like we were just two old friends catching up on things even though we were complete strangers. And he seemed like a nice enough guy to get along with and as I walked in to him and Edward's dorm room I could see a strong friendship in the making, not like I needed another though it seemed like lately I have only been able to create friendships and _never_ relationships.

I sat down on Edward's bed seeing that he had unpacked his side of the room already. Without even thinking I laid back and took in the smell it was emitting.

"So…" Jacob began sitting down on his own bed facing me "Are you and Edward like together?"

"No!" I blurted out a little too quickly sitting upright to look over at him. He smiled and I blushed "No" I said again quieter this time. He nodded looking quite pleased over something, what it was I wasn't sure about.

"Where are you from anyways?" I asked trying to steer us away from that awkward subject

"Forks, Washington. You?" he answered then asked picking up the car magazine that I was flipping through earlier today and tossing it on his desk. My eyes widened and I took a harder look at him, come to think of it he looked a little familiar. I gasped remembering him finally

"Jacob…Black?" I bit my lip hoping that I was right. He seemed just as surprised as I was for knowing his name

"Yeah, have we met before?" I laughed and shook my head

"No but I think your dad and my dad used to be friends, actually I remember knowing you as a little kid" now he was the one doing the staring as he tried to remember what I was talking about. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition and he laughed clapping his hands together

"Isabella Swan!" he yelled excitedly. I nodded watching as he stood up and placed himself next to me on Edward's bed. God he was so tall that even sitting down still made him look like a giant

"Charlie Swan's your father right?" I nodded again which brought on another round of laughter. I started to laugh too seeing how this was such a small world. I used to see Jacob every summer when I visited Charlie but I guess one year during the winter seasons Billy and Charlie had lost touch and the only reason I hadn't seen Jacob at all while in Forks was because he lived on the old Indian Reservation outside of town meaning he went to a different school.

"Wow this is insane" he stated, the last of his laughter dying down.

"I know, I can't believe I hadn't remembered sooner" Jacob was shaking his head still smiling

"And to think we ended up in the same college"

"Yeah wait until Charlie hears this" I mumbled looking down at my lap.

I was already missing Charlie and was wondering what he probably cooked himself for dinner tonight. Jacob noticed my sulking face and he put a hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention

"You okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over at him and stared into his dark eyes, they were so big and wide it was like he was still a child in a way.

"I'm fine just a little homesick" I shrugged but he kept his hand firmly on my shoulder

"Well look at it this way come Christmas break we can both book plane tickets home and spend the Holiday's getting to know one another better" I really liked the idea of that so I nodded along agreeing with his suggestion.

"Look not even five minutes together and your comforting me, I'm sorry I can't be better company" I smiled sadly

"I don't mind at all" he said sincerely with a small smile on his lips.

It was quiet in the room then and I could feel the heat from his hand on my skin. I could also feel a blush growing on my cheeks but I couldn't turn away to hide it. It was like everyone had the same power to just catch and lock me into their gaze, like a snake to its prey.

He started to slowly lean his face towards mine and I completely froze my eyes widening the slightest bit. I knew what he was trying to do but the funny thing was I _wanted_ it to happen.

It was like a breath of fresh air for a guy to finally be attracted to me in this way instead of only being friends. As he got closer his breath started to warm my face and I noted that it smelled like mint, like he had just been chewing a piece of gum.

He also had a completely different scent than Edward or any guy for that matter; it was like a woodsy smell but good all the same. I felt his lips brush against mine gently and just as he was about to deepen the kiss the door to his room pushed open.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that cliffhanger stunk but no need to cry anymore the next chapter is here! Review please : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I jumped away from Jacob, pushing myself back so fast that I could feel myself falling off the bed and towards the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for my face to make contact with the ground but before I could I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist which immediately sent an electric shock through my veins.

I opened my eyes back up slowly, the ground centimeters away from the tip of my nose. Very gently the set of arms lifted me back up onto my feet and once I was steady enough retracted themselves from my waist. I bit my lip guiltily already knowing who it was and when my eyes met the pained green ones I felt even worse.

My heartbeat was going a hundred miles an hour and I felt that my embarrassment was slowly starting to cause the tears to build up in my eyes. When I couldn't take the accusations Edward's eyes seemed to be yelling at me I turned back to Jacob who was looking just as embarrassed as I was.

"I should go" I whispered trying to fight back the threatening tears.

He nodded and smiled softly "I'll see you tomorrow then"

silence followed suite and I could hear Edward take in a sharp breath. I was shaking all over and I felt like crawling up under a rock. How could I manage to find a promising relationship but break another all in the same night? Only I could pull off something that big.

I turned back around and without meeting Edward's eyes again I hurried out slamming the door shut behind me. I took in a shaky breath allowing the tears to now roll freely down my cheeks. I walked down the hall wiping at my face again and again hoping that neither Jacob or Edward would follow me out, I couldn't handle either of them right now.

I noticed that when I was standing between the two of them just minutes ago that two totally different emotions were playing on both their faces.

Jacob, well he looked positively ecstatic that his lips even touched mine. Edward on the other hand looked upset, angered a little bit too. Like he had just taken a blow to the stomach but was trying to play it off as if it were no big deal. Remembering his face made me cry even harder, leave it to me to hurt someone that badly.

Alice wasn't in our room when I walked in and I feared the worst. That Edward had left dinner early to see if everything was okay with me only to find me kissing his new roommate.

I buried my soaking wet face into the mattress not even caring that I had no pillow to smuggle myself with. I pulled up the blanket over my face and for the first time in months I cried myself to sleep, the last being the night I broke up with Edward.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" A soft voice whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I groaned turning over and away from the much too perky face.

"Go away Alice" I mumbled shutting my eyes again

"I would but we have class so you need to get up" she was shaking me by the shoulder now almost pushing me off the bed completely. When I made no signs of getting up she sighed and I heard her light footsteps walk across the room. I thought she was going to leave me alone to wallow in my self pity for the day but she had clearly been observant last night and noted:

"Your eyes were all red and puffy last night, had you been crying?"

I slowly sat up unconsciously rubbing at my eyes making sure they weren't still wet. She was standing by the bathroom looking over at me frowning

"Bella what happened…?" she asked quietly afraid that one wrong word would push me over the edge again.

I took in a deep breath, one way or the other –whether it was from Edward or Jacob- she would find out there was no use in trying to hide it now

"Edward saw me kissing Jacob last night" I said slowly watching as her face got red that even redder and finally she combusted

"What?!" she shrieked, her panicked voice filling the space of the small room. I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn't, all the crying I had done last night left me with a headache and sore muscles.

"I hadn't meant for him to see but he did…" I trailed off feeling the tears coming up again for another round; Edward's face from last night was now permanently stamped on my brain.

"Bella do you have any idea what you just did?!" she yelled again storming up to my bed, her face still red. My lip trembled as I tried not to cry in front of her but she wasn't leaving until she got a response

"Yeah I completely embarrassed not only myself but Jacob too" I tasted the salt water of my tears and I started to wipe at my cheeks, how could I face either of them after this? How could I face the fact that I wasn't crying over my embarresment, I was crying over _him_.

"No, you have ruined any chance of you two getting back together!"

And just like that the tears seemed to dry. I looked up at her bewildered watching as her chest puffed in and out with each angered breath she took

"What?!" now it was my turn to be angry

"Oh please Bella…how come you can't see what I see?" her voice had quieted down to barely a whisper.

"Which is?" I questioned raising my eyebrows not angry anymore; no one could ever stay angry at Alice for long. She smiled sadly and sat down next to my on the bed putting a comforting hand on my knee

"He still loves you Bella, I don't think he's ever stopped…" she looked away from my baffled expression, shaking her head. It looked like her eyes were somewhere else, like she was looking into the future or maybe even the past.

"You don't know that" I whispered looking down at her hand.

"I do, I'm his sister I should know these things" she laughed lightly like it was obvious for me to know that. She sat up then smacking my leg

"Now get ready we can't be late our first day, besides I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone's waiting for us down in the lunch hall" I gulped, the word _everyone_ sticking out like a sore thumb.

I got up slowly grabbing my folded towel from my suitcase, I sighed knowing I would half to unpack sometime. I took one of the longest showers in the history of showers. The hot water relaxed every muscle in my body and I whished that I could stay in there forever. Away from the world and the people in it, especially the ones I was close too.

I couldn't get Alice's words out of my head; they seemed to be sticking to me like glue even after I was dressed and ready to go they followed. Echoing off in my head with each step I took toward the lunchroom. Part of me wanted to believe she was wrong but she stood strongly behind what she said that much I could tell. The other half of me was having doubts. If she was right and he still did love me then why hadn't he acted upon those feelings? Why in the first place had he suggested a friendship? Why hadn't he kissed me after the numerous amounts of times when he had the chance? But then again why hadn't I?

My heart was pounding as we entered the lunchroom. I had to cross my arms over my chest so Alice wouldn't see that they were shaking. She weaved through the traffic of the other hungry students and I followed close on her heels wanting to turn around when I noticed _his_ bronze hair catching the sunlight from the windows. He was turned away from us both which gave me a perfect opportunity to run like hell but I didn't. I would have to face him sometime why couldn't it be today?

"Hey Alice, Bella" Rosalie smiled patting the seats next to her for us to sit. I did so gratefully afraid for a minute my legs wouldn't be able to hold out from underneath me.

I tried not to look over at him but after a minute of looking everywhere else around the room I finally let my eyes settle on his face. He was trying not to look at me either; instead he was looking across the table over at Emmett and Jasper who were picking their way through their own plates of food. I took in a breath turning my face just as his eyes met mine.

"So Bella where did you go last night, we got kind of worried when you never returned from the bathroom?" Rosalie asked from next to me. I bit my lip my eyes immediately looking over toward Edward again. He was looking down at the table, staring at nothing really. His shoulders had stiffened and his fingers curled into fists.

"Oh I just went back to the dorms, I was really tired last night" I replied in a raspy voice, my words wavering as I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"Sure looked it, you barely said a word during dinner" Jasper noted looking up at me from his seat at the end of the table.

"Yeah that and you all seemed to be enjoying yourselves" I kept my eyes on Edward hoping he caught my double meaning, well he may have not been enjoying his time with Tanya but she sure was. He looked up at me then just like I had predicated, that hardened mask was back and it caught me a little off guard.

"Really I could say the same about you" he snapped back bitterly. Everyone but Alice shot us questioning looks

"Edward…" she hissed glaring at him, he shrugged and went back to watching Emmett eat. I bit down on my bottom lip and pushed myself up out of my seat

"I'm going to get to class" I mumbled before I stalked off, fighting the tears the whole way.

* * *

**Okay so I know Bella is being a little bit too emotional in this chapter but you have to put in to consideration that she still does in fact love Edward, she's just having her doubts because at first she thought he hadn't felt the same way. But this chapter was sort of her waking up to the world around her and what got her so upset was she knew how it hurt Edward and now she knows -just by the way he's acting about all this- that he still in fact does love her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay s this chapter is like really short but I thought I would at least write something for you guys because I'm going to be out all today and I didn't want to leave you all hanging haha. One question everyone is asking is Will Edward and Bella get together soon well the onyl answer I have for you now is: You all saw what I did to them in the last story, what makes you think I won't try it again? hahaha**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

Once I was out of the cafeteria I seemed to calm down a little bit. I was angry at myself for running away from him but just the way he looked at me hurt, his words only added on to that pain. His face was so cold looking; his eyes weren't the same anymore. He looked almost hollowed out; there was no emotion inside of him to express.

"It was one stupid kiss" I mumbled walking towards the exit of the building.

"I thought it was great actually" a voice spoke from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Jacob now matching my pace.

"Oh Hi" I tried to smile the best I could but I had a feeling it probably didn't look all that believable. He looked down at me furrowing his eyebrows; he wasn't smiling like before he was frowning. He reached out a hand and grabbed my arm stopping me from walking anywhere.

"Have you been crying?" he asked curiously. I shrugged out from under his hand folding my arms across my chest

"Allergies" I lied lamely.

"Oh…hey I wanted to ask you something" before he continued I opened my mouth to speak too. He needed to know about Edward, he needed to know that nothing could become of the two of us, because I was still in love with somebody else.

"Jacob-"

"Do you want to maybe go out Friday night?" he asked hopefully cutting me off. I was a little shocked and he could see that which only made him smile wider because he probably thought it meant I was too happy to answer, not too _scared _to answer. I couldn't go out with him, I had to fix things with Edward, I had to let him know how I still felt about him and most importantly I wanted him to know that nothing was going on between me and Jacob.

I could see he was waiting for a reply but I just wasn't sure how to go about rejecting him. I took in a breath looking him square in the eye

"I really need to tell you something…" I trailed off.

Something behind Jacob catching my attention, it was _him_ and _her_, Edward and Tanya. Laughing with one another as they walked past us and out the door, Tanya had her arm linked with Edward's and if it was a stranger seeing them they would think they were dating but they weren't, were they?

I don't think they even noticed me. _Wait, that's not possible they had to have noticed me, Jacob is like six feet seven inches there's no way they could have missed us_.

I froze; my world was crashing down around me. I could see Jacob staring at me oddly waiting fro me to finish but my eyes were still staring on the door where they had walked out. Alice was wrong, he wasn't in love with me, I could see it in his eyes when he was laughing and talking with Tanya. He was over me, he had moved on so now I should move on.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice asked, it sounded like an echo. Like my mind had been cleared out and now his words were bouncing around my hollow head, I shook my head a few times and then looked up at him with a smile

"Sorry I lost my train of thought, what was I saying?"

"You were going to tell me something…" his forehead wrinkled up, he probably thought I was crazy now.

"Oh right, I would love to go out with you Friday" I smiled widely which seemed to make him relax

"Alright so then I guess I'll see you around?"

"See you" I called after him as he walked back into the cafeteria.

My smiled disappeared once I was alone again, my world was now flipped upside down and I didn't know what to do next. I don't think I could ever stop loving Edward but there has to be enough room in my heart to love somebody else, somebody like Jacob. If Edward could do it then so could I.

I pulled my schedule out of my pants pocket and unfolded it. Walking outside I kept my eyes either on the paper or the building numbers trying to find my first class. I wasn't looking where I was going (what else is new) and I bumped into the back of somebody.

"Sorry" I apologized feeling embarrassed. The guy who turned around looked angry at first but when his eyes fell on to my face he smiled

"its okay" I took another look at him remembering those eyes from the other night, those dark eyes.

"I'm James by the way" he grinned then looked down at my schedule

"Bella" I said quietly as he slowly slipped the paper out from my fingers

"You lost or something?" he asked while his eyes scanned over my schedule

"Yeah I'm actually looking for my English class" his grin grew as his dark eyes looked over at me from above the paper

"I have that class right now actually, I can escort you if you don't mind" I nodded thankful that someone was a little helpful in this place.

"Alright then" he handed the paper back to me and I shoved it back into my pocket allowing him to lead the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter, you either might hate it or love it but don't hurt me okay? haha but please do Review!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

"So are you a freshman or sophomore?" I asked James as we walked side by side towards the building I was once looking for.

"I'm a sophomore" I looked over at him raising an eyebrow

"Then what are you doing in my class?' He smirked and pointed a finger at me

"Because you are actually in a high honors class, that's why I was a little surprised you were in it, not a lot of freshman can handle a class like this their first year" I nodded along with his explanation, I wasn't nervous though, English came easily to me I could keep up.

"I'm just really good at it I guess" he smiled, clasping his hands behind his back leaning over towards me

"So you're a genius then?" I laughed shaking my head

"No I wouldn't say I'm a genius but I'm not dumb either"

"Well then I'm going to have to say I'm a little intrigued by you" I blushed and bit down on my lower lip. We passed through the buildings doors and I felt a lot better, for a second I was afraid I would start sweating through my shirt, which was gross.

"I'm kind of seeing somebody…" I said slowly averting my eyes from his gaze. He stopped us in front of a door where other kids were filing in

"Well that can change" he murmured lowering his head so he was eye level with me. My face got even redder and I turned away before there could be a repeat of last night with Jacob.

"Thanks for helping me out" I started to walk backward toward the door, watching as a smile spread across his lips

"Anytime" again he was giving me that same look as last night, the one were he was eyeing me in an odd way.

I turned away and walked into the class before I could think anything serious about it and picked a seat toward the back. Luckily this room was A/CD so I wouldn't have to worry about passing out from heat exhaustion. I looked up from my desk seeing that James had picked a seat toward the front, where he was surrounded by some of the guys he was with last night.

* * *

My classes were all pretty basic, I hadn't really picked a major yet so I paid attention in all of them hoping to figure out what I was interested in. English was a piece of cake and I kept up with my notes and readings.

After a long day of classes I walked into my dorm room surprised to see Alice already home. She was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine but when she saw me she put it down immediately and jumped up from her bed

"Good your home!" she smiled grabbing me by the hand and leading me over to my own bed. She sat me down and then settled in next to me. I looked over at her suspiciously, I could just tell by the look on her face that she was planning something.

"What is it?" I asked warily. Her smile widened

"Your birthdays tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes; I hated the thought of getting another year older, especially when it was as old as nineteen.

"Please just look excited, now I have already planned out your-"

"No party!" I snapped cutting her off. She pouted folding her arms over her chest

"Bella please!" she whined widening her eyes to try and make me feel sorry for her but if I went along with any kind of party that she planned I would only be feeling sorry for myself.

"No" I said stubbornly, imitating Alice by crossing my own arms.

"What if it's just all of us hanging out?" that smile was back and I shrugged

"I don't know…" I said quietly, I wasn't sure if I could be in the same room as Edward right now.

"If it's about Edward don't worry about him, I talked to him after you left," she scrunched up her face in distaste "Until Tanya came along" she practically spat out her name, like it was dirt in her mouth

"Yeah I saw him and her together today" she stuck out her tongue gagging, I laughed she hated Tanya just as much as I did

"I know what he's trying to do; he's trying to make you jealous"

I sighed "Is it so wrong that he could possibly like _her_?"

"He does not!" she shot back, defending her brother's insane mind.

"Well it looks like he does" either that or he was great at acting. She got up then heading over toward the door

"I'm going to go talk to him and straighten this all out"

"No!" I yelled jumping up from the bed myself. She already had the door open but stopped from my shouting. I didn't want her going down there to _straighten things out_, that was all Edward's business not mine and not hers, I was still his friend after all.

"Is it so wrong to think that his world doesn't always have to revolve around _us_" I was right Edward spent way too much time with his family and me, he needed to break out and meet knew people because I sure have.

"No his world should only be revolving around _you_" she retorted but shut the door anyways

"Alice for the last time Edward and I will never go out again"

"You can't mess with fate Bella, you can avoid it all you want but its going to happen" she smiled confidently.

I groaned falling back down on my bed

"We should go out to dinner again tonight" she suggested collapsing on her own bed. I shook my head, I would not sit there awkwardly again jut like last night. But then my eyes widened and I smiled

"Can I bring Jacob?" I asked looking over at her. She stared at me for a long minute, her eyes tightening the slightest bit

"No" she said coldly

"C'mon Alice he's really nice, you'll like him"

"I won't like anybody who screws things up with you and Edward" I glared at her

"You're pushing it" I warned. She snorted and began examining her nails. She let out a long breath making me smile; she was giving in

"Fine you can bring what's his name"

"_Jacob_ and thank you"

I closed my eyes after that feeling tired from walking around so much. The campus was huge and I had gotten lost so many times today all I did was walk in circles.

I was really only planning on taking a short nap since I still had to go down and find Jacob to let him know about tonight but when I woke up again the sky was a bright pink and the moon was already up.

Alice was through the open bathroom door spiking up her hair when I got up out of bed. She noticed my reflection in the mirror and smiled

"Your outfits hanging up in the closet" I smiled gratefully, in no mood to go rummaging through my things.

"I have to go downstairs and tell Jacob we're going" I sighed laying the outfit she picked out for me on my bed. She popped her head through the open bathroom door

"No worries I already told him" I smiled as she disappeared again "Oh and Edward's bringing Tanya" she called out to me.

"Great" I muttered under my breath brushing out my hair. This night was going to be fantastic.

* * *

Half an hour later we were both ready and dressed already knocking on Rosalie's door. She opened up as she pushed an earring through her lobe

"Tanya their here" she said rolling her eyes stepping out into the hall "I swear that girl spends more time in the mirror than all of us put together" she whispered. I smirked looking down at my feet. Tanya stepped out moments later looking perfect as ever, wearing tight fitting clothes that left little to the imagination.

"Desperate" Alice said into my ear so she couldn't hear. I let out a laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough trying not to draw attention to myself.

We walked down the halls in silence. I was getting a little excited to see Jacob again. After seeing Tanya and Edward together today I finally realized that I shouldn't wait for him anymore. He was happy and now so was I. Jacob had a way of putting a smile on my face and he made me feel so comfortable, he did everything that Edward _used_ to do to me, even make my mind get all hazy.

Alice started to knock on Jasper's door while Tanya did the same for Edward's. I stood beside Rosalie waiting for either door to open. Edward's was first and he stepped out letting Tanya hug him. I looked over at them out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was doing the same towards me. I quickly looked away smiling when I felt Jacob come up behind me and grab a hold of my hand.

"Hey" he whispered into my ear. I turned myself around still smiling. I wouldn't let Edward get to me tonight; all I wanted to do was have my fun with Jacob.

* * *

We walked down the streets in our respectable pairs towards the same restaurant as last night. Jacob held my hand the whole way and ahead of us Edward did the same with Tanya. I tried not to look at them but sometimes my eyes would slip and I would catch them laughing, or talking, or just walking in silence.

Jacob was next to me just chatting away but I wasn't listening, I would only nod along every now and then hoping he wouldn't be offended at my lack of attention but when Tanya would look at Edward in that seductive and flirtatious way I just about wanted to burst. She was a horrible match for him and being the role as his friend shouldn't I say something? No I wouldn't say anything, he would find out on his own soon enough and she would be gone.

We got the same hostess as the night before and also the same table. Jacob sat down next to me but this time Edward sat on the other end of the table but still opposite to us next to Tanya.

I felt hungrier tonight and I looked down at my menu eyeing anything that made me mouth water. Jacob nudged me by the elbow and I looked over seeing he was pointing down at something on his own menu. I leaned in closer to see what he was pointing at and when my face was close enough he kissed my cheek lightly making me blush. I turned even redder when I felt his breath on my ear

"You look really beautiful tonight" he whispered making me smile. It was really kind of stupid of him to trick me like that but it was sweet none the less.

I heard someone clearing their throat from the table and when I looked up I met Edward's eyes. He was staring at the two of us and I immediately leaned back into my seat. Jacob smirked next to me making Edward even more annoyed.

"So Jacob, I don't think I've asked before but what are your studies here?" Edward asked in a tone that lacked interest or curiosity, I had a funny feeling he was just doing it to annoy me.

"Auto Mechanics" he replied setting down his menu as did Edward. I smiled over at him, I hadn't pictured him as the mechanic type but then again that magazine should have given it away.

"I didn't know that" Jacob smiled back. We stared up at one another, his eyes were roaming my face and I bit down on my lip guessing that he probably wanted to kiss me or something.

"Oh so you find that fixing cars for low wages is a respectable career"

My eyes shot over to Edward who had a smirk on his face. I could feel my face getting hot and I wanted nothing more but to hit him across the face. Why was he being so rude? I hadn't said one thing to Tanya at all tonight but yet here he is trying to get back at me for something I never did, unless she was telling lies.

"Edward" I hissed. The whole table was watching us now. Edward stared over at me, his eyes tightening and his lips pressing into a hard line.

"It's okay Bella" Jacob said not feeling at all affected by what Edward had just said. I looked back at him with wide eyes

"No it's not okay" I snapped turning back to Edward

"Or do you want me to start cross examining your _girlfriend_, Edward?" my gaze shifted over towards Tanya who was beaming at the word girlfriend.

I scowled resting my arms on the table. Edward didn't look at all happy but he was the one who started it, he deserved what I just handed to him: the hope that Tanya could now consider herself his girlfriend.

I kept my eyes on his; I could see the anger written all over his face. He had clenched his jaw shut, his eyes getting darker by the second. My own blood was boiling too; the air was thick with the resentment I felt towards him this night.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you…" I whispered breaking the silence.

Edward's mask broke and he started to frown as he finally looked away from me. I knew those were harsh words but I didn't know what else to say, this was like the Edward I had known back at home. The self-centered guy who thought he was God and found pleasure in making fun of other people.

I pushed back my chair and excused myself taking one last look over at Edward. He looked upset, like the same saddened expression he was wearing the night I broke up with him. Before I had thought I had made a mistake for ending it like that but now I was fast realizing it was my best decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews have been great so far so keep it up!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I walked down the restaurants front steps trying to get as far enough away until it was considered being off the property. I dropped my head back looking up at all the stars while I took in a deep breath. I wasn't so angry anymore, I actually felt a little guilty for snapping at him like that. Just the look on his face could really make you feel sorry for the guy.

I heard the door opening up behind me and then footsteps growing louder as they closed in on me. I turned around smiling figuring it was Jacob who had come to whisk my away from all the crap going on back inside but my face fell when I saw that it was Edward. He was standing a few feet away from me running a hand through his hair looking like he was finding the words to say to me.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, breaking the silence. Edward met my eyes and they still looked upset and pained. Just staring over at him gave me that same feeling; it was like we were connected on some type of emotional level and what he felt I felt just as strongly.

"I'm sorry…" he started, his voice was very quiet but his words were sincere

"For being rude and insensitive not only to Jacob but to you I- I'm just sorry for everything" I smiled weakly, each word he said falling in to place in my mind.

"It's okay…" he seemed to smile at that and he let out a long breath, one that he had probably been holding.

"I should apologize too…" he raised his eyebrows curious as to what I could possibly be apologizing for.

"For calling Tanya your _girlfriend_, I feel bad if that messed things up between the two of you".

He chuckled, it was like music to my ears and I laughed along with him. We were finally starting to make a breakthrough but when our laughter died down the awkwardness and confusion of this night seemed to follow.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly been on the best terms lately but I want to change all that, I don't want to lose your friendship over something stupid like this again" I sighed stepping forward closing the gap between us.

After getting all that said and done it was easier to be close to Edward again, he seemed to sense the same thing too and without explanation he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back holding him tightly against me. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together and I missed _this_ about us. The closeness without the awkwardness, it felt…right.

We stood like that for a few minutes, before he finally said something

"We should probably get back inside" his breath hit the top of my head and I pulled back only to nod. We broke apart, he had his hands already in his front pockets and I had my arms crossed over my chest, we were walking so close though that our shoulders kept touching with each step and each time it was like a little electrical shock.

Going back inside wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Edward had apologized, Jacob didn't even seem phased by his words and the rest of them were all talking like nothing had happened. The only thing that hadn't changed was the way Tanya looked at Edward.

Throughout dinner I talked to everyone, Edward even made a few attempts to talk to Jacob too and in return I tried my best to have a polite conversation with Tanya, which I was finding extremely hard. She was so chatty that I barely got a word in edgewise; I didn't know how Edward could deal with her without wanting to ring her little neck. I also felt bad for Rosalie who had to live with the mess, if I were her I would demand to be reassigned to a new room.

* * *

On our way back to the Dorms we had all decided we should go and hang out in Edward and Jacob's room, since it was the cleanest out of them all. Which wasn't at all surprising since Edward was pretty tidy, I mean just looking back on the day I went up to his room I remembered it was so spotless.

Their room was big enough to fit everyone inside –even Emmett- without feeling suffocated. I sat down on Jacob's bed watching as Tanya walked around examining Edward's side of the room. He had brought a lot of his cds from back home and she was slowly running a finger over the shelved cases. Edward sat down on his own bed facing me and ignoring her completely. I smiled over at him and he brought out my favorite smile, the one I hadn't seen in weeks. My heart sunk at knowing that he could be giving that same grin to Tanya, for some reason I felt possessive over it, like it was mine and mine alone.

"Edward this is beautiful" she gasped looking down at something on his desk. He got up off his bed walking over to see what she was fussing about. I looked on too furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to get a good look at whatever she was gawking at from my position on the bed. Finally I was able to see it as she lifted up the small velvet box, inside was a ring, _my_ ring.

"You still have that?" I asked astonished, watching as it caught the lamp's light. He hadn't made an attempt to snatch the ring away from Tanya who was now gazing at it admiringly

he only shrugged "Well I couldn't exactly return it; it had already been worn" I nodded turning away from his face and looking back at the ring. I hadn't seen it in what felt like ages and it was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Who's was it?" she asked making my heart flutter. Edward had opened his mouth to answer but I cut in

"No one of importance" I blurted out even though my mind was screaming, _it was mine, mine, mine and no one else's_.

She gave me a questioning look but then her greedy eyes fell back on the small silver band. Edward's mouth snapped back shut and he wouldn't meet my eyes, instead he was staring out the window at nothing. I looked away from him too, down at the finger that once wore that ring.

"Well it's getting late, Bella are you ready to go?" Alice asked as she pulled away from Jasper's arms. I blushed a little forgetting that we had an audience, even Jacob was looking at me curiously as to what just happened between me and Edward.

I got up from the bed not really wanting to go to sleep because I knew when I woke up it would be my birthday and I was in no mood for celebration. I gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek and then said my goodbyes to everyone else, noticing that Rosalie and Emmett had snuck out without me knowing. When I said bye to Edward his eyes never left the window and he only nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

"What was that?" Alice hissed once we were back in our room

"What was what?" I asked innocently sitting down on my bed

"Why couldn't you just say it used to be _your_ ring?"

"Because I didn't think it was that important, besides I don't want Jacob to think that he'll have some type of competition if he finds out me and Edward used to date"

"What competition? Edward is the one for you and you know it"

"I'm not so sure about that, who knows maybe Tanya will own that ring one day" That got Alice mad

"Oh so help me god if I see that band on her skinny little finger I will chop it off myself!" she fumed jumping into her bed.

I laughed rolling over on to my back sighing as I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure what Edward though about Tanya to be honest, whether he looked at her as another friend or something more I couldn't tell. Sometimes Edward had the gift of hiding his true feelings but tonight he let them break out. Especially when I had said that the ring's previous owner was no one important. Again he looked upset and I couldn't help but note that he got that same expression on his face like Alice had on earlier today, like he was looking into the past but hoping for the future.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice screamed into my ear making me jump up out of my bed.

"What the-"I wanted to say something bad but I couldn't do it, especially when my eyes landed on the cupcake she was holding in the palms of her hand.

"Alice I thought I said-"

"No parties" she cut in holding the cupcake up to my face

"I didn't mention food of any kind?" I was sure I had

"Nope" she smiled pushing it under my nose. I rolled my eyes pushing her hand and the cupcake away

"I need to get ready for class" she pouted but set the cupcake down on my bedside table

"You can save it for later, I'll be down in the lunch hall if you want to meet us" I shook my head even though she hadn't seen it. I would save all the happy birthday cheer until I was more awake.

* * *

I completely skipped breakfast that morning and instead settled on the cupcake to at least fill my stomach. I was a little surprised to see James waiting down in the lobby, especially since he was waiting for _me_.

He walked me to English just like the morning before.

"What's the matter with you this morning?" he asked noticing my sour expression

"It's nothing" I shrugged slowing my pace as we neared the building

"No one would wear that kind of face if it was just nothing" I smiled but then frowned

"It's my birthday and already my roommate is making a big deal about it"

"You don't like birthdays?" he looked a little shocked that I couldn't possibly like my birthday

"It's not the birthday it's just the attention I get from it"

"Ah" he nodded as I cleared things up for him

"You like to stay out of the limelight?" he guessed holding the door open for me.

I nodded walking past him and up to the classroom door. He grabbed on to my hand spinning me around to face him before I could walk away. My eyes went wide and when he saw what he was doing he dropped it immediately but kept his composure

"So why does a beautiful girl like you hate the attention?" he smiled and I could feel my cheeks turning red

"Because with attention you have to expect the repercussions"

He pondered my response for a moment before a brilliant smile crossed his lips "Yeah I suppose your right" he winked and then stepped around me to walk into class.

* * *

When I got back to our room I groaned seeing that everyone was there to surprise me. Everyone but Tanya, Jacob and Edward. I didn't care so much about Tanya but I had at least figured the other two would be there.

"Happy Birthday!" they all cheered together loudly. I smiled but shot a dirty look Alice's way. She laughed it off and ran up to give me a hug. When I pulled away I looked down at her

"Where's Jacob and Edward?"

"Jacob just called and said he couldn't make it, for whatever reason I don't know but last time I checked I think Edward was still in the music room" I nodded feeling a little disappointed that Jacob couldn't make it.

Just as I was about to sit down on my bed and try to enjoy all the birthday attention Alice came up with the brilliant idea for me to go find Edward, I had a feeling she chose me because she was trying to hurry along this supposed _'fate'_ idea of hers but we were friends that was it. I gladly accepted wanting to get out of the room and away from all the birthday stuff.

* * *

I knew exactly where the music room was because on my first day it was one of the buildings I accidentally walked in to when I got lost. It wasn't really that far from our dorms and in less than five minutes I was already walking down the empty halls.

All of the teachers and students had gone home and I knew that's why Edward had stayed late. He always wanted to be alone when writing compositions or just playing the piano because I guess it gave him peace of mind, a way to get lost into whatever melody he was creating.

I got to the last door in the hall. Already I could hear the muffled sound of fingers striking the piano keys and then the music that followed. I smiled to myself opening up the door a crack to see how Edward really was when he played alone. His back was turned to me but I could see how quickly and expertly his finger flew against the ivory keys. I didn't know what he was playing at first because it sounded like something new but when I listened in closer I could pick out those key notes. It was _my_ song, the one he wrote for me when we first started seeing each other but this time it was slower, haunting in a way too.

Each key he struck was like another blow to the chest. I didn't need words to know the reasoning behind the change of the song. It was how the breakup had affected him and how he was feeling now, I could see it in the way he played that it hurt him how our relationship was now, I thought he was at least happy we were friends but I now realized he wanted more. When I first had heard it; it was so light and beautiful but now it was slow, like it was agonizing for him to play it.

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and I shut the door behind me. Knowing he would find his way over to my dorm eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short chapter but enough happens in this entry so I didn't really want to make it any longer. Review Please : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I walked back into my room all the color had drowned from my face and one look in the bathroom mirror I could see that the rims of my eyes were all red from crying the whole walk back. I had ignored everyone when first coming in but now I noticed both Rosalie and Alice standing behind me in the bathroom.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked worried. I clutched on to the side of the sink and bent my head

"I really hurt him didn't I?" my voice asked with a croak. They both seemed baffled by my question but Alice caught on quick enough to answer

"Oh Bella you didn't hurt him" she said grabbing onto my hand and prying it away from the sink.

"Yes I did, I can see it now" I nodded my head trying to hold back the fresh tears. I hadn't meant to hurt him like I did, I thought we were both doing the right thing by staying friends but today when I saw him playing I saw that he was closing down inside, that he was crushed. Alice put both hands on my shoulder spinning me around to face the two of them

"Bella listen to me. Don't blame yourself for this; you guys were both just doing what was right at the time. How were you supposed to know how it was affecting him?" I looked into her wide eyes, my own eyes watering.

"I feel so stupid for not seeing it until now and to bring Jacob into all of this!" I cried out. Rosalie frowned and shook her head

"You can always change your mind Bella. Jacob will understand, you just really need to talk to Edward"

"And tell him what Rosalie?" I snapped. She didn't take my tone of voice personally and smiled sadly

"That you're still in love with him"

I sighed burying my face into my hands. She was right, I was an idiot to ever try and get over him by seeing Jacob. Edward was always there for me but I turned to Jacob when it got to be too much. I had pushed him away and right into the waiting arms of Tanya.

When I thought that Edward didn't love me back anymore I had tried to occupy myself with someone as innocent as Jacob and I was a fool to even jump to the conclusion that Edward didn't like me anymore in the first place. The answer to all my problems where right in front of me the whole time.

I should have seen it in his eyes whenever he looked at me, I should have seen the love that was behind them, the love for _me_. He was angry towards Jacob for messing up whatever plans he had for me, for _us_.

That's why he was being so rude to him the other night. Because he was jealous just like I was jealous of Tanya. It was all making sense now, the tension behind all his words and movements. The pained and hurt expressions he gave me whenever I tried to brush away our past. It was painfully obvious that he loved me more then he let on, more than a friend, more than anything else in this world and I loved him too, it was just a matter of setting things right.

"Feel better?" Alice asked as I picked up my face from my hands.

I smiled and nodded as I wiped away the tears. They followed me back out of the bathroom and I saw that Edward still hadn't arrived which was kind of a good thing because I needed to get my head straight. Emmett and Jasper were messing around with Alice's radio bickering over what station to play.

I sat down on my bed trying to act like everything was all right as I patiently waited for Edward to arrive but he never did. Two hours passed and he never showed up, my heart was slowly sinking and breaking. He didn't want to see me but I so badly wanted to see him.

Alice and Rosalie kept shooting me concerned looks but I would shrug them off with a smile. Eventually I had; had enough and I walked out of the room noticing everyone's encouraging smiles; obviously Emmett and Jasper had been filled in some time during the afternoon.

I walked down Edward's dorm room hallway with all the determination I could muster. I had to set things right, I had to let him know how I felt and then we could take it from there.

I knocked on Edward's door a few times very slowly. Stepping back when the door finally opened revealing Edward just as handsome as ever.

"Bella" he said surprised "I was just about to go up there and-"

"I heard you playing" I cut him off. He sighed, a frown setting on his lips

"You did?" he asked quietly not meeting my eyes any more.

"Yes and I feel horrible Edward, If I had known what this was doing to you…" I trailed off getting a little annoyed that he wasn't even looking at me so I brought my hand up under his chin and lifted his face so he would look at me. His eyes were smoldering mine, they were filled with sadness and I couldn't take seeing him like that anymore especially when I was the cause of it.

"…I would have done this" I whispered before I pulled his lips to mine.

As he kissed me back I wrapped my arms around his neck. All the blood went rushing to my lips and I kissed him as passionately as I could. I was letting go of all the months of built up temptation, all the months I fought the urge to do exactly what we were doing now.

Our friendship was now completely tossed out the window and I was praying that we could go back to the way we _used_ to be. He put one hand on the back of my head, getting his fingers all tangled up in my hair. His other hand placed itself on my cheek and I melted under his warm touch.

My heart was beating out of control and I felt week in the knees as his tongue slipped between my lips. I wanted nothing more than to be his again, to give him all of me and everything else I had.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks as the kiss deepened. But they weren't sad tears anymore they were ones of joy. Finally he pulled away, that kiss had left us both out of breath and I grew more and more lightheaded. But I held back the feeling of wanting to pass out and leaned into Edward's hand which was still pressed up against my cheek, his fingertips wet from my tears. I smiled up at him and he smiled warmly back. He looked just as happy as I was and I could tell that he had been waiting for this moment for as long as I had.

"I love you" he murmured making my stomach flip and my heart overreact even more.

I had butterflies the size of walnuts flying around inside of me and I had missed this feeling so much, a feeling that _only_ Edward could give me, I didn't want to lose it again.

I pulled his face down once more giving him more of what he wanted. He was just as eager and willing as I was when he started to lead us both back into his bedroom without breaking the kiss. I stuck out one of my hands behind me to shut the door and then allowed him to turn me around so I could fall back on the bed.

He got on top of me supporting all his weight so I didn't feel anything but I still wanted him closer to me, I wanted to be apart of him again just like our first time together. I broke the kiss but craned my neck as his lips trailed down my jaw and towards my collarbone. I couldn't for the life of me catch my breath but I wasn't scared, this is how it always was when we would kiss it was inevitable.

I let my hands trail down his back missing the way his muscles tightened under my fingertips. When my hands reached the bottom of his shirt I pulled it up over his head and he finished by throwing it on the ground. My eyes widened and I felt like I might cry again, he picked himself up a little bit as I ran a hand down the center of his chest, the skin was just as soft and smooth as I remembered and when I got down to the buckle of his belt my eyes met his.

He smiled down at me with that crooked grin and I died a little inside "I love you so much Edward. I've never stopped"

I smiled softly as he ran a hand down my cheek and then the side of my neck "Happy Birthday Bella" he whispered making me laugh as his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

**So do you guys love me again? Hahaha, sorry for tormenting you guys for nine chapters but I was trying to build up all the anticipation. I know that What Edward said at the end of the chapter was a little cheesy but it was the bet I oculd come up with so your going to ahve to live with it. But as alwasy review because I know I will be getting a lot of the readers happy tonight **

**Sorry for all you Jaocb Fans : ( **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much. I knew you would but Bella and Edward aren't out of the clear yet...**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

Edward slowly ran a finger down the side of my face sending a shiver up my spine. He smiled before starting a trail of kisses from up my neck stopping at the corner of my lips.

"Your teasing me now" I accused as he pulled away chuckling

"Well after months of torture I think you deserve it" he joked. I bit my lip looking up at his face

"I'm sorry" I whispered "for all that has happened, if I had known I…" I shook my head not knowing what I could possibly say to let him now how truly sorry I was.

"Stop apologizing" he frowned putting a finger against my lips to stop me from talking.

"If anybody should be sorry it's me, for suggesting our friendship to beging with" he said through clenched teeth, his eyes tightening and his shoulders stiffening.

"I thought I was absolutely insane for ever saying it in the first place. I would always ask myself am I strong enough? Do I have the power to hide how I really felt just to make you happy…" I shook my head pushing away his ginger before holding his face in my hands

"Edward if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been friends in the first place, we wouldn't have wasted months of trying to hide what we both really felt. Being here right now I see that I was an idiot for ever letting you go in the first place"

He relaxed under my touch bringing his lips to mine. It was a short but sweet kiss, I was just happy to be back in Edward's arms again. Surprisingly no one has yet to discover us in his bed, not even Jacob but since it was already eleven thirty at night I highly doubted he would be showing up anytime soon. I wasn't even the least bit curious as to where he actually was.

The funny thing was I didn't feel at all guilty for what had happened between me and Edward tonight. I only felt like it was the right thing to do, there's only so much a person could go through before they finally crack and give into temptation, I was a perfect example of that.

"I want to give you something" he whispered into my ear before kissing it. I laughed as he got up from bed in only his boxers. He walked over to his desk and started to search through the drawers blindly. He must had found what he was looking for because not a minute later he was sitting down next to me pulling me up into a sitting position by the arm. I hugged the sheets tightly against myself, pushing back a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"What is it?" I asked as he smiled slyly still holding it behind his back.

"It's not something you haven't seen before; I just figured that it should be back with you"

I blushed already knowing what it was before he slid the promise ring back on my lonely finger. It caught the moons light through the window as he ran a finger over the smooth silver.

"It wouldn't look right on anyone else" he murmured bringing my hand up to his lips. The kiss tickled my skin and I started to laugh leaning over to kiss his cheek

"Thank you"

He smiled widely dropping my hand in his lap

"So Bella as I see it you have another thirty minutes before your birthday is officially over, is there anything else you want to do?" I turned away from him to stare at the clock on his desk. Shrugging I faced him again

"I can think of a few things" I smirked bringing him back down on the bed with me.

* * *

"Where were you last night?!" Alice screeched already bombarding me before I even got the door closed.

"I was out" I shot back sitting down at the end of my bed, kicking off my shoes

"Were you with Jacob?" I smiled; I was torturing Alice and it was fun to watch.

"How could you! To just leave us to celebrate your birthday without the birthday girl!" she groaned "God you are so insensitive, and to ditch us for Jacob, you've got some nerve!" she yelled pointing a shaky finger in my face. That got me into a round of hysterical laughter which only got her angrier.

"Bella if you were my friend you would at least tell me what happened last night!" she was still yelling, her voice getting louder in pitch. I stopped my laughing enough to answer.

"I let Fate happen" I replied simply. She quirked up her eyebrows for a second in confusion but they lowered themselves back down with remembrance. She let out another scream but it wasn't one of anger but happiness. She lunged at me bringing me down on the bed laughing now too.

"You and Edward?" she asked breathless as she rolled off of me too jumpy to even sit for a minute. I nodded allowing the blush to redden my cheeks.

"I knew it would happen, I jut knew it!"

"I'll never bet against you again" I sighed smiling as I remembered the best birthday in history.

"I have to go tell Rosalie!" she was back to yelling as she collided herself with the door in her fit of excitement.

She quickly shook off the pain her head should have felt and went running out into the hall yelling Rose's name the whole time. I buried my face into the pillow, my mind only on Edward. I didn't have class until this afternoon which was a good thing because my heart needed time to calm down since it had been beating rapidly after Edwards goodbye kiss.

I could hear the screaming from across the hall and I laughed to myself, they were both ridiculous and overreacting about the whole thing but then again if I was in either of their shoes I would too. Not only was it painful for me or Edward to be around one another during our _'friendship days'_ but I'm sure it was just as aggravating for the rest of them. They all knew it before I did, they all knew we would be back together, I whished I had just realized it sooner. Rosalie came running into my room then jumping on my bed

"You have to tell us everything" she squealed

"Ew gross" I gagged. Both Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes

"Not that but what did you say to him?"

"Oh" I laughed feeling a little ridiculous.

Over the next five minutes I explained everything that had happened, repeated every word out of our mouths and then showed them the ring that was still on my finger. By the time I was done both Alice and Rosalie had smiles on their faces, extremely happy for not only me but Edward too.

"Took you long enough" Rosalie smirked

"Yeah but what do we do with Tanya?" Alice asked sighing. I had totally forgotten about her but I was more than happy to imagine the look on her face when she found out.

"Who cares? Edward never liked her in the first place" Rosalie snorted folding her perfectly manicured nails in her lap.

"True, although it was pretty funny watching him trying to make you jealous Bella" I smiled, glad that he was only _pretending_ to be interested in her.

"Now get ready I'm starving" Alice said hopping off the bed.

Her and Rosalie left me alone to get ready while they went and got the guys. I could not wipe the grin off my face even when I was walking into the cafeteria. I just felt so carefree now, like nothing could touch me, nothing could bring me down or hurt me.

I walked up to the table everyone else was already sitting at and pulled up a seat next to Edward. He tore his eyes away from a sheet of compositions to give me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hi" I said breathless already from that one simple kiss. He chuckled and brought his lips to my forehead. I could hear Alice squealing form across the table and I pulled away blushing.

"Aw Bell and Edward together again, you guys are really cute together" Emmett laughed from next to Alice, pretending to gush. I rolled my eyes finding Edward's hand under the table and giving it a tight squeeze

"Emmett shut up" Alice snapped.

Edward smirked turning to me to say something when his eyes caught somebody from behind my shoulder. He dropped my hand and I raised an eyebrow turning myself around to see what had gotten him to act in that way.

It was Jacob, who had spotted me and was now walking over to our table. I smiled up at him stifling a gasp when he kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back cutting the kiss short but he didn't seem to notice. He sat down next to me and I looked over at Alice out of the corner of my eye, silently pleading for her to help me. She nodded and then I saw her hand shoot out towards Emmett where it connected with his cup of juice. It spilled all over the table, making a puddle on the ground

"Oops" she shrugged, I bit back my smile as Emmett groaned moving his homework out of the way before it was ruined

"Jacob would you mind grabbing me some napkins?" she batted her eyelashes and he shrugged

"Sure I'll be right back" he pushed back his chair and when he was far enough away I turned to Edward

"Sorry" I said helplessly

He smiled pushing a strand of hair behind my shoulder "Don't be sorry, I know you haven't told him yet" before I could even think about getting lost in his eyes I turned back to Alice

"What do I do?"

"Talk to him" she hissed

"Easier said then done" I mumbled before standing up myself to go and look for Jacob. He was by the lunch line grabbing as many flimsy napkins as possible

"Jake can I talk to you for a second?" I asked coming up behind him. He turned around and I grabbed the napkins from his hand setting them back down on the counter.

"Sure…" he said slowly, I could see why those exactly weren't good words. Every relationship always ended after a_ 'can we talk?'_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but work has been killing my time lately and with school coming up this week, everyhing is so insane. But here is the next chapter and before you read I just want to thank you guys so much for reviewing, seriously without your input and suggestions this story would not have been so well liked. I have seriouly used every suggestion you have put out there and I'm so thankful for them all! So keep reviewing it really helps me write : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

"What's up?" Jacob asked spinning around on his heel to face me.

I started to fumbled around with my hands, keeping my eyes away from his face as I thought of the best way to tell him what had been going on behind his back. God for some reason I felt so _dirty_, guilty more so. Even if Jacob and I weren't exactly considered an item I could still see the hope behind his childish face.

"There's something you should know…" I said slowly, silently praising myself for starting off with a good sentence, although there wasn't much to choose from.

Jacob didn't say anything back and I finally had to look up at his face to see if he was still listening. He was staring down at me with thos dark eyes, intimidating me as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

He looked so big and bulky it scared me into the thought that with one snap of his hand he could probably easily send me falling to the ground. I noticed he had one eyebrow raised waiting for me to go on. I took in a deep breath preparing myself for the worst. _What happens if he actually did hit me?_ I shook that thought away from my mind immedately, Jacob probably wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Before moving out here…Edward and I sort of dated"

Jacob snorted "well I could figure that much," he started to chuckle lightly, looking like he was remembering some type of humorous memory "He was so mad at me the night I kissed you. I mean after you left he wouldn't even so much as say _'hey'_, he just went to bed" he stopped his chuckling finishing off with a shrug and adding on "So I kind of figured that".

What he said made me blush, Jacob was more observant than I thought, the funny thing was that he could tell that Edward still had feelings for me but I couldn't _at the time_.

"I didn't think it was that obvious" I mumbled turning away from him again. He had totally driven me off course and now I didn't know what to say. I mean he already knew that Edward _'liked'_ me but I guess he hadn't noticed that I loved him. Funny because my mother had always told me I was her open book, that I was so easy to figure out it was impossible to keep secrets from anybody but here I was in Arizona, In front of Jacob and blocking him out expertly.

"Well now that that's all been said and done I should really tell you what happened last night when you were gone" I bit my lip, my leg jiggling as I waited for his reply.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"We did some stuff…" I couldn't even look at him, instead my eyes were glued on the exit door with me whishing I could run away right now.

"Oh" he said quietly figuring it out on his own

"Jacob I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this, honestly I didn't. I mean I really like you but it would be best if we were friends, I'm sorry that I even kissed you it was selfish of me to do to that to you when I still had feelings for Edward"

I turned my head back and watched as he nodded slowly pursing his lips, that had come out in such a rush for a second I didn't think he caught it all but he seemed to hear every word.

"I'm sorry too…" he said coldly giving me one last look before storming off.

I ran a hand through my hair sighing. That couldn't have gone any worse; I would have at least figured he might still want to be friends. But he just walked away! I guess he would need some time to get over it. Even though I don't know why he was so mad in the first place, it's not like we did anything but kiss! He was probably looking forward to a relationship with me more then I myself was.

I walked back into the cafeteria, dragging my feet lazily as I neared the table. I stopped short seeing that there was another head at the table, a strawberry blond head to be more exact.

I groaned inwardly, the best night of my life was now shakily flowing into the worst morning ever. Since Tanya had occupied my old seat next to Edward I plopped myself down between Jasper and Emmett. Edward shot me an apologizing glance as Tanya rested a hand gingerly on his shoulder. I smiled softl in return, he shouldn't be feeling sorry for me, I was feeling sorry enough for the both of us.

"Edward I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out tonight?" Tanya asked in a pleading tone. I rolled my eyes leaning my elbows on the tabletop. Edward looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply.

"Uh…well-I…" he couldn't find the words to say.

My heart warmed inside. He was trying to be polite even though he looked extremely annoyed. Sometimes I think Edward was too nice for his own good. A girl could be practically throwing himself at her but he could somehow manage to find generous enough words not to hurt her feelings and further embarress herelf.

Having seen enough of his fumbling for the right thing to say I interrupted

"Actually Tanya, Edward has already agreed to go…, " I searched my brain for something beliveable but not totally idiotic "See a movie with me tonight"

I shrugged seeing that Edward was trying to hold back laughter. It was a lame excuse but I figured it would be good enough to get her off his back. Her face brightened and she smiled

"That sounds great! I'll come along"

I tried to bite back the string of profanities I wanted to yell at her for just inviting herself along on a fake outing but it was no use now, seeing -after she planted a quick kiss on Edward's cheek- that she was already walking away.

"So we're going to a movie tonight?" Edward asked with a smirk as he organized all his papers into a neat pile.

I sighed "Well now we _have_ to" he chuckled looking over at me from under his lashes, mometarily stunning me into silence

"What's a few hours with her," he leaned against the table bringing his face closer to mine. His eyes sparkled under the light as I sit there gawking. He was so beautiful sometimes it should be considered a crime "After, I'm all yours" he raised his eyebrows suggestively making me blush before he sat back down in his chair.

"Edward I'm eating" Emmett groaned while chewing a mouthful of bacon.

I started to laugh as I patted Emmett on the back "don't worry we'll try not to shove anymore _disturbing_ images into your head this morning" he snorted whilst shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"That's all I ask" he mumbled before clearing his plate entirely.

* * *

"Tanya will be here in five minutes" Edward murmured between kisses

"Mmmm" was all I could say as I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me on the bed. His kisses started to trail down my neck and I shivered by the feeling his lingering lips gave out.

"We should really get up" he frowned not liking the idea any more than I did.

"How about we just don't answer the door" I suggested kissing his lips when he brought his face back to mine.

"She'll just end up banging it down" he sighed running a hand down my side, resting it on my hip. I

groaned resting both my hands on his chest and unwillingly pushing him off of me. He rolled over lying down by my side, his hand slid down the bed finding mine. He gave it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips. I still had my ring on but I was sure Tanya wouldn't notice, if Edward was in the room we could be on a boat traveling to Europe and she wouldn't notice the change in scenery. We lay there for what only seemed like a few seconds before there was a hurried knock on the door.

"Don't make me get jealous tonight okay?" I teased as he got up slowly letting our hands slide apart. Before he even thought about walking to the door he turned around and bent his head down to mine which was still resting on his pillow.

"I will tell her about us tonight…but until then whatever she tries to pull tonight please remember I love you" I smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned away to open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry my updates have been so slow but school ugh! It stinks : (**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I tried my hardest not to slap that stupid smile of Tanya's face on our walk over to the theater. She was holding hands with Edward the whole time, making my own fingers itch, whishing that they were mine and not hers intertwined with his.

Instead I folded my arms across my chest, balling up my shirt in one fist trying to act as if nothing was bothering me but inside I was burning with a desire to hurt her with my words. To see the crushed expression on her face when I said that Edward was _mine _and not _hers_. But I wasn't that type of girl, sure I was jealous but I wasn't evil enough to do such a thing. I had done enough devilish things by hurting Jacob now it was Edwards turn.

It was a quiet night tonight, almost eerie in a way but I couldn't figure out why I felt so skittish tonight. Like I knew something bad was going to happen but then I realized something bad _already_ was happening, her name was Tanya.

Edward kept looking over at me from the corner of his eyes as he nodded his head along with whatever she was talking about. I would smile halfheartedly which seemed to get him more upset. The fact that I was not particularly enjoying myself put a weight on his shoulders. I would have to tell him later on tonight that his life would not be revolved around making me happy, just him being around me was enough to make me feel complete.

Tanya's cackling snapped me out of my reverie and I looked over at her first then up at Edward who was rolling his eyes. Obviously she was the only one who found her words funny.

The only thing that was making me warm up a little to our current situation was for one: Edward was still with me –even if it was not in the way I would have liked- and second in a matter of minutes we would be sitting in a dark theater where we could hold hands secretly. Edward did the gentleman thing and paid for all our tickets which made me feel a little guilty but just got Tanya to gush over him more.

I didn't exactly care what we were seeing move wise. All the movies seemed the same these days, there was never anything creative anymore but not like I would be paying attention to the movie much anyways. I would have my eyes on Tanya the whole time, hoping she wouldn't pull anymore quick kisses like this morning, the thought made my stomach churn.

* * *

I sat down next to Edward and he made sure to sit Tanya as far away from me as possible on his other side. While Tanya was too busy watching the opening credits of the movie Edward leaned over towards me in his seat. I could feel my face getting hot as his lips pressed softly on the skin under my ear

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his breath tickling the skin on my cheeks.

I bit my lip, biting back the urge to kiss him right then and there. I eventually nodded keeping my mouth shut which got Edward to sigh in exasperation. I sighed too but guiltily, my lack of enthusiasm was getting him upset with me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, low enough for only him to hear.

"Don't apologize this is my fault and I feel horrible" I turned my head to face him. His lips grazing mine unexpectedly, I hadn't realized how close his lips were to my ear and only turning my head brought them closer.

He pulled back immediately and I looked over at Tanya behind his shoulder, she still wasn't paying attention. When he saw the _all clear_ in my eyes he smiled.

"Was that a preview for tonight?" he murmured teasingly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide the smile that was now spreading from my lips.

"That depends on Tanya. Who knows maybe you'll be going home with her tonight" I was only joking but he didn't take it as lightly as me.

"Over my dead body" he said harshly. His shoulders stiffening the slightest bit, he didn't like that idea at all.

I searched for his hand blindly and when I finally found it, resting on his lap I squeezed it

"Don't worry I wouldn't torture you like that" his face softened and I knew he was back to normal.

I got up from my seat then stretching my legs. He looked up at me questioningly and for the first time all night Tanya seemed to recognize my presence

"I'm thirsty" I whispered as to not disturb the other couples around us. Edward made a move to get up too but I pushed him back down by the shoulder

"I'll only be a minute" I assured him.

As much as I wanted him to come along with me I knew all too well that we would probably get carried away and end up taking longer than it would to get some food and curious little Tanya would stumble upon us holding hands or hugging or even worse kissing. That was one conversation Edward would have to deal with alone, it's not like he was holding my hand through my time with telling Jacob.

I walked up the center aisle of the theater taking in a breath as I walked back into the lobby. It was good to get away from the tension between Edward and me with Tanya around. Our movements towards each other tonight had been so well thought out by the two of us as to not raise sneaking suspicious by Tanya.

The truth was I wasn't even thirsty I just needed an excuse to get out of there for a few minutes but I walked up towards the food counter anyways, searching through my pockets for any extra cash I had on me.

I had just pulled out some bills when I heard my name being called. I spun around smiling upon seeing James walked towards me from the front doors. I didn't see any of his friends around and I figured that either he was leaving or just getting some fresh air like I was.

"Hey" I said, feeling a little bit better that there was another familiar face in this place. He shoved his hands in his front coat pockets stopping a foot in front of me smiling. His dark eyes seemed a little bit lighter under this luminescent light

"What are you doing here?" I asked since he made no attempt to ask the same to me.

He shrugged "Just getting out of a movie with some of my friends, is it the same with you?"

"Actually my movie just started, just thought I could get some fresh air" he chuckled

"Yeah theaters can be stuffy sometimes" I nodded along in agreement shoving the bills back in my pocket.

"So is your movie any good?" he asked curiously, looking from my face to the doors I just walked out of. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly not knowing that he had even seen my walking out of those doors in the first place.

"Not really, that's why I'm out here" I lied. No need to bore him with my Edward drama.

"Well seeing that you're bored and now I'm bored why don't we take a walk?" he suggested taking a step back away from me and towards the doors.

I nibbled on my bottom lip "I don't know, someone's inside waiting for their drink. I don't want to keep them waiting" I lied again; it was getting a little bit easier for me now.

He frowned but then smiled easily again "I won't take no for an answer" I could tell that he was just joking but there was an undercurrent of a threat somewhere in his words, it made me shudder and I started to feel uncomfortable in his presence.

"C'mon even for just a few minutes?" he pleaded making me all that unsure about him. Why was he so eager to get me outside? There was hardness to his features now. His lips were pursed and his eyes weren't so light anymore. I took one last look over at the theater doors and then nodded, not liking where this was going at all. But then again I _was_ the idiot who just agreed.

* * *

He led me outside and it had gotten a lot colder since I had entered the theater earlier on. He noticed that my teeth had started to chatter and he politely shrugged of his jacket laying it over my shoulders

"Feel better?" he asked concerned.

I nodded but still said nothing; he put me on edge now. Like one wrong word I said would get him all upset and angry. We stood in front of the theater not sure where to go to next. There was no where we could really walk, I had to be back in that seat soon or else Edward would probably overreact and think the worst has happened. But staring up at James now, under the light of the moon I had a feeling that this is where my earlier eerie feeling was coming from. It was coming from him and his new hardness, the new tone to his choice of words. I took a step back towards the door shrugging off his jacket

"I should get back inside" he seemed irritated now and he never reached out his hand to take his jacket so I awkwardly took it back and folded it over my arms.

"So soon?" he said coldly. I nodded taking another step back; this step brought me in arms length to the front doors.

"Not so fast" he snapped before chuckling. He grabbed my arm so hard that I gasped, dropping his jacket on the ground. He pulled me up against his chest and I looked up, my terrified eyes meeting his amused ones. The warmness of his body against mine was sickening, I didn't like it one bit.

"You wanted the attention Bella," his lips twitched, his eyes showing the excitement he felt "so I'm going to give you all the attention you want" he brushed a finger down the length of my cheek making me shiver.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move, especially when his hand was wrapped so tightly around my arm like that. He jerked me to the side and I was enclosed by darkness. He had pulled us into an alleyway next to the theater, a dark place, a place where no one could see me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like!**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

He pushed me back up against the brick wall. Using one hand to restrain me and the other to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream, the hand that was covering my mouth was pressed so hard against my skin it burned. His long, boney index finger started to brush against the side of my cheek softly.

"If I let go will you promise not to scream?" he murmured in a sickening way. I nodded my head having no plans to defy him. I would do just as he asked to make it that much better for me; maybe if I went along with his demands he wouldn't hurt me. He grinned, his finger recoiling back.

"Good" and with that his hand released my mouth and I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Don't be scared" he cooed, trying to comfort me but I felt far from it. I was scared, frightened. I wanted to yell out, scream for help but it would be no use. At this time of night the streets were empty anyways.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was intrigued. You are incredible" he whispered before his lips grazed mine. I froze and pushed my head as far back as the wall allowed. I snapped my lips tightly shut and he pulled back smirking

"Stubborn aren't you? Is that what makes you so special to Edward?" he chuckled "I have to say I'm a little jealous" His breath fanned out across my face and I turned my head trying to get rid of that unbearable scent. It was nothing like Edward's.

I felt his hand latch on to my jaw so tightly it hurt. He forced me to face him again and with all the pressure of his hand it felt like my teeth were cracking

"Your skin is so soft," he brought his face even closer to mine, closing his eyes he took in a breath "You smell so delectable" I shuddered trying to pull my face back but that only tightened his grip.

"Your lips…" he whispered trailing off so he could kiss me again. This kiss was so hard it hurt, my lips already felt swollen after he pulled away. He smiled widely, enjoying it. I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes and every time I blinked they rolled down my cheeks

"Am I scaring you?" he asked still smiling. He was trying to act like that hurt him but it only seemed to make him that much more happier.

"Why are you doing this?" I choked out. It was the first words I had spoken since he pulled me under the shadows. He seemed a little surprised that I had even said anything

"Well, you got to make life a little more interesting!" he laughed

"By doing this?" my voice wavered as the tears streamed down my face. His eyes tightened, his laughing stopped and all I could hear was his heavy breathing.

"It's all for the fun of the game Bella"

"Game" I repeated

"Yes, and you are the prize" you said coldly.

He jerked me away from the wall letting go of my arm but blocking the alleys exit with his body. Past his shoulder I could see the lights from the theater and I prayed that someone would find me soon. I balled up my hands into fists on either side of me as he took a step closer.

I had no idea what he was planning on doing with me but I didn't intend to find out. I felt angry all of a sudden, I was still scared but now angrier. My hands shook and I squeezed them tighter. He was so much bigger than me but I had to defend myself somehow. He took another step and with all the courage I could muster I brought one of my fists back and then let it snap forward. It connected with his cheek but I think the punch hurt me more than him. My hand was throbbing and I cradled it to my chest as he shook off my hit.

"That wasn't very nice" he hissed, rubbing at his cheek which I saw was already turning red. I felt proud of myself, maybe he would let me go if he saw I wasn't going down without a fight.

Then so fast that I couldn't even defend myself he lunged at me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he tackled me to the ground. There was a loud crack and for a second I was confused as to where it came from. It wasn't until I screamed out in pain that I realized my head had hit the pavement.

"A punch for a fractured skull. I think that's a pretty even trade" he growled, sitting on top of me holding my hands up over my head, pinning me to the gravel.

"How about we make things more interesting though? How about a broken arm too" he sneered.

The hands that were securing my arms to the ground tightened and I could feel my left wrist twisting in ways it shouldn't. There was a sickening snap and than my scream followed shortly after. Someone would have to see me soon, I had screamed twice now but still no one had noticed.

"Ouch," he laughed "That's got to hurt".

I lay there motionless not even wanting to fight back any more. I turned my head away from him, letting my cheek lay on the ground. I bit my lip wanting to scream out again when I felt his lips on my neck.

"Please don't" I pleading, choking back my sobs.

"No one can help you now" was his reply as his lips worked their way farther down my neck. I felt like such an idiot then, for even trusting him in the first place.

For letting him walk me to class, for stepping outside with him when I should be safely in that theater seat. It was no use to fight back now, he was winning. He was stronger than me and the fact that he was enjoying all of this made him stronger. I started to think about how many girls this had probably happened to with James. Was I the first? Or were there other girls on campus who had once endured this type of torture? Did they make it out alive?

It started to get harder for me to think. The edges of my vision were starting to darken as all the blood rushed to my head. I could feel my hair matted on the back of my neck, sticky like sap. The pain both in my head and wrist was increasing drastically. I had no hope left and I started to silently scream at myself for even stepping outside. For even leaving the theater to get a drink, I replayed every wrong move I had made that night, every move that inevitability ended me here. Lying on the cold pavement ground, with James on top of me enjoying my agony.

"I've dreamed about this night for a long time now" he whispered, tightening the grip on my other wrist as he pulled his lips away.

His grip did not loosen and I closed my eyes feeling tired all of a sudden. I felt him slap me across the face but I didn't respond. He growled in fury but I never moved. I was giving up and he could see that, he wanted me to fight back but I wouldn't anymore. My cheek was burning now but I ignored it. Just like I ignored every other pain I was feeling. I could feel myself drifting off into unconsciousness but I didn't fight it, I welcomed it. I didn't even stir when I heard someone's voice. A furious voice, a voice I recognized but didn't think I would hear so soon.

_Jacob_

* * *

"Where is she?!" a fierce voice growled waking me up from my dream.

It wasn't close to where I was but it was loud enough to hear as it echoed through my ears. I could feel the lights from above burning through my eyelids and a faint beeping sound somewhere close to where I was lying but I didn't move. I was too tired to move, too tired to do much of anything especially to figure out where I was.

The dream I had was very faint now that I was fully awake and all I could remember was the pain I felt in that dream. I remember screaming too and then I remembered the face that was the cause of all this pain.

I gasped, my eyes snapping open as it hit me, the little beeping noise accelerating in tempo. Keeping up with my heartbeat as I replayed what had happened in my head. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare and it was real.

I was in a hospital room that much I could tell. Everything around me was white and boring looking. I heard heavy footsteps outside my door and I closed my eyes again just as the door swung open. I was afraid again thinking that maybe my nightmare wasn't over yet. That maybe James was back to finish me off, it was very quiet in the room and I could hear someone take in a sharp breath and then they started walking again up toward my bed where they stopped.

"Bella" the voice whispered in an agonized way. I knew that voice though, it wasn't James, and it wasn't even Jacob… I opened my eyes back up my lips twitching up into a smile when I saw the angel before me.

"You're here" I croaked out trying to sit myself up on the bed. Just the smallest of movements made my head throb and my throat burn.

"Don't move" he said softly, his eyes tightening the slightest bit when I lay back down trying to relax as best I could althouhg my head hadn't stopped hruting.

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes and I tried to keep them at bay. But I was just so happy to see him, standing there so close to me. I reached up my hand and rested it on his warm cheek, Under the bright lights of the room I could see that my knuckles were bruised from when I hit James, like I said it probably hurt me more than it hurt him. He closed his eyes leaning into my palm, using one of his hands to keep it there. It was so warm against mine that I wanted to cry out, I coulnd't belive how happy his touch made me. When I was with James I could remember that if I didn't make it I would miss his touch, his face, his voice. But I had made it and here he was.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. His eyes opened back up and they looked furious

"For what?" he asked in a hard tone.

I shrugged dropping my bruised hand from his cheek, watching as he sat down in one of the chairs next to my bed. He picked my hand back up and began kissing it, every inch of my skin hadn't been touched by his soft lips and my heart fluttered inside.

I couldn't stop from smiling, even though it hurt my face to do so. I didn't know what kind of condition I was in but every muscle in me felt sore. He stopped but kept my hand in his. I met his pained gazed and my smile dropped, I hated seeing him like that.

"I shouldn't have let you go" he choked out.

I stared back at him bewildered. He turned his face away from me taking in a long breath staring at absolutely nothing. He looked like he was cracking and it felt all wrong to me. The angel shouldn't be crying, shouldn't look weak and on the verge of crashing in.

I placed my other free hand on his face turning him to look at me, I noticed that that hand had a small cast on it. His eyes were glazed over with a watery film making me tear up, especially when he could feel the rough material of plaster on his cheek instead of my skin.

"Edward I'm still alive" I whispered trying to assure him the best I could

"Barely" he mumbled

"But I _am_" His lip turn up into a small smile, one that did not touch his eyes. "I could never leave you Edward" my voice was very quiet as I tried to hold back the tears just like he was doing.

"I don't want you too" he kissed my hand again.

My tears subsided as we sat in silence. There was a question I needed to ask though, it was a question that I wanted the answer to but I was afraid to say his name, afraid that I would make Edward mad. I took in a deep breath preparing myself for a furious reaction but I _needed_ to know.

"What happened to James?" Edward stiffened and his eyes turned into little dark slits.

"He's here somewhere. Jacob did a good job but I'm going to finish him off" he growled.

I gasped shaking my head tightening up the muscles in my neck

"Edward you can't!" I shrieked

"I'm strong enough" he said nonchalantly like it was no big deal

I desperately wanted to get off the topic of James especially when I could see the ideas forming in Edwards head.

"Where's Jacob?" I had completely forgotten about him, _my_ savior.

"He left a few minutes before I showed up" he murmured squeezing my hand lightly not wanting to bruise my hand anymore.

I relaxed my body back into the bed, I would need to thank Jacob the next time I would see him. If it wasn't for him who knew where I would be right now, I shuddered at the thought. Edward's eyes roamed my face and I could feel my cheeks turning red, I knew I probably didn't look my greatest.

"So, how do I look?" he smiled

"Beautiful" I laughed; I knew he was lying but it was nice to hear him say that.

"I love you; you know" I reminded him; I loved him with all my life.

"I could never love someone as much as I love you" he murmured sitting up from his seat to kiss the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes and basked in his glorious scent. It was nice to be with him again, I felt safe when he was around and I never wanted him to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I stepped out of my dorm room building basking in the sunlight this place had to offer. It had been one week since my discharge from the hospital and today I woke up feeling well enough to go to my classes.

"Ready?" the voice asked, a voice I would recognize anywhere, a voice that got my heart pumping and my knees weak. I looked over at Edward grabbing onto his hand giving it a tight squeeze. He brought our twined hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles, the promise ring he had given me shining under the sunlight. I couldn't even speak, not with him looking at me with those piercing eyes, and with his lips still on my skin like that so I settled for a simple nod.

He dropped our hands from his lips and began to tug me along to my first class. As far as I knew since the attack James was still lurking around the campus somewhere, which put me on edge but I knew I was safe because since being back Edward had yet to let me out of his site, which I was absolutely fine with because that meant being able to sleep with him in the same bed. Life as I knew it was back to normal and I couldn't be happier the only thing that had been nagging me was the fact that I had yet to talk with Jacob since he saved me, I wanted to thank him so badly, to tell him that if he hadn't been there I might not still be alive and I knew Edward was just as grateful for Jacob than I was but Edward was a lot luckier _he_ at least got to apologize.

As we strolled through campus hand in hand I kept the direction of my gaze downcast. I still had a few cuts and bruises and this was the first time since coming home from the hospital that I have actually been in public, I didn't want to be gawked at even though by now everyone had heard what happened to me. The only thing calming my nerves right now was Edward who was still holding onto my hand like his life depended on it and I risked a glance up at him. His bronze hair shined under the sunlight and I had to squint just to see his flawless face. He noticed my staring and smiled kissing me on the top of my head letting go of my hand so he could securely wrap his arm around my shoulder. Now that I could hug myself into Edward's side I kept my head up and my eyes trained forward feeling his breath on my ear as he bet his head down and whispered

"You okay?" I nodded my head my mouth opening to answer when I spotted _him_. He was a few yards away but it was hard to miss him since he was at least five feet taller than everyone else around.

"Jacob" I breathed, a smile spreading across my lips.

I stopped walking surprising Edward as he dropped his arm from my shoulder

"Bella what is it?" he asked anxiously. I looked back from Jacob to him

"It's Jacob, I have to see him, I have to apologize" Edward turned his head to the object my eyes were set upon before turning back to me. He stood in front of me blocking my view making me give him all my attention.

He softly put a hand to my cheek smiling sadly "I'll be right here, I'll wait for you" truth rang in every word, I also couldn't help but note the double meaning. I pecked him on the lips before making a mad dash across the campus toward Jacob before he disappeared around the corner.

"Jacob!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, a few heads turned but I pushed pass them calling out his name again, this time he heard.

He turned toward me a little surprised to see me out and about but I ignored it coming to a stop a foot away from him. I had to bend my head all the way back just to be able to look in to his eyes, when I didn't say anything his eyebrows furrowed and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"Uh…Hey Bella" he muttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. I smiled widely and without warning lunged myself at him hugging him tightly around the waist in a silent thank you. He seemed hesitant at first but then I felt one of his arms wrap around my shoulders to return the gesture.

"Thank you" I said into his chest before pulling back to look him in the eye "Thank you, thank you, thank you-" I would have went on but he cut me off

"Geez Bella I get it, your welcome" he chuckled and I released him from my grasp, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I opened my mouth to say more but the opportunity was ripped away when I heard yelling from the side of the campus I just came from. I spun around noticing that a crowd of students was now gathering around something, or someone then they all started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What is going on?" I asked turning back towards.

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out" he said excitedly grabbing me by the hand ad forcefully pulling me toward the crowd. I laughed at his eagerness but complied with his wishes, I owed him that much. As we got closer to the crowd I looked around for Edward when I didn't spot him right away I figured he was in the mass of students now all gathered around this fight. Jacob stopped us and stood on his toes trying to peer over everyone, I didn't even bother I was still trying to look for Edward. Suddenly Jake yanked me forward dragging me through the crowd hurriedly

"Jake I don't want to watch!" I protested but he didn't listen he just kept pulling and pushing until I could see the break in people. That's when I saw Edward only he wasn't apart of the crowd he was apart of the fight. There Edward was on the ground, James in a chokehold beneath him

"Edward!" I screamed running forward only to be pulled back by Jake. I knew he hadn't heard me because I hoped that if he did he would have stopped. I watched helplessly as Edward furiously strangled a struggling James

"You almost killed her!" Edward yelled in his face, in a flash Edward was up off the ground, James heaving and coughing in a ball at his feet. Edward didn't stop there he yanked James up by the collar pushing him against the tree closest to them causing a few students to jump out of the way "You almost took _everything_ from me!" he yelled again, I had never seen Edward like this before and as I watched Edward take a right hook from James capable fist I wanted it to stop.

"Jacob do something!" I yelled, he nodded and then jumped in, an uproar of cheering sounded off and I prayed for the campus police to get here soon. Jacob grabbed Edward by the shoulders yanking him away from James before anymore damage could be done. Edward tumbled back, his eyes crazed as was his rugged breathing. I was afraid to move but I had to. I could hear the campus police now as they broke up the crowd; I took a slow step towards Edward. His nose was bleeding, his knuckles bloodied, his breathing still not under control as he watched Jacob hold back James until the police could get involved but James wasn't done yet

"You should have heard her scream" he spat and that was enough to send Edward flying back towards him a growl ripping from his chest but before he could even push Jacob out of the way to get to James the police intervened restraining Edward as Jacob surrendered James to the officers.

The officers got a handle on James forcefully dragging him towards the station on campus. By now only a few kids straggled behind watching as the police carried James off, one officer staying behind keeping an eye on Edward. Jacob turned away from a retreating James catching my horrified eyes. By this point I couldn't even move, couldn't even cry I was still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened but I couldn't. All I did know was right now I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to talk to him and see with my own eyes that he was okay.

His back was turned towards me but one stretch of my shaking hand and I could feel the material of his jacket smooth under my fingertips, the muscles of his arm tensed and I retracted my hand instantly, afraid he was still too worked up and would turn on me next but when he did turn around his whole body seemed to relax, the fury behind his eyes melted and he smiled my favorite smile before grabbing me by the arm and crushing me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into the crook of his neck, breathing him all in. He held me tighter and after a minute I could feel his body shaking against mine, and then I felt the tears on my cheek. I pulled back using one of my hands to wipe the salty moisture from under his eyes, I smiled warmly up at him using my sleeve to wipe the blood away from under his nose.

"I'm a mess aren't I?" he chuckled embarrassed, I shook my head giving him a chaste kiss on the lips "Your perfect" I whispered.

*********

"Will you stay put I'll be right back" I laughed using everything in my power to get him to lie still on the bed.

"I lied I'm not hungry anymore" he smiled grabbing onto my hand pulling me down next to him on the bed.

"Edward you haven't eaten all afternoon, you have to have something" as much as I didn't want to leave I had to. Edward took care of me when I was hurt and now I was returning the favor.

"Now keep this on your eye" I ordered placing the small ice pack Alice had bought at the store back on his black eye. He sighed dropping his head back onto the pillow as I grabbed my wallet for some food down at the food court.

"Be careful please" he muttered before popping some painkillers into his mouth chasing it with a sip of water.

"I'll be back before you know it" I smiled shutting the door behind me. I ambled down the dorm hallway thinking about how truly lucky I was to be back with Edward. I probably will never forget what happened today but who wouldn't forget their boyfriend fighting heroically against someone who once wanted you dead?

News on campus was that James had started the fight, egging Edward on trying to get some type of reaction out of him and he did because what I saw today was Edward being pushed over the edge. After things had calmed down and Edward was checked out by a nurse he refused to bring up the fight at all. When I tried to ask what had happened his only reply was to not talk about it, that he was ashamed enough as it was for me having to see that. I wasn't going to push the subject tonight, but somewhere in the near future I would bring it up again.

I picked Edward and I up some subs from the sub shop hurrying back up to my dorm, I wanted some food in his stomach before he passed out from the painkillers. When I pushed open the door I rolled my eyes. He was no longer in bed instead he was now pacing the length of my room, holding the icepack in place against his eyes.

"Edward" I sighed closing the door behind me "What are you doing?"

He stopped pacing smiled when he saw I was back in one piece and laid back down in bed as I handed him his dinner

"I thought I told you to stay put" I huffed sitting down at the end of my bed putting my sub aside

"I'm sorry" he said softly his sub forgotten as he looked over at me apologetically. I smiled letting him know he was forgiven as I grabbed the icepack from his hands standing up and wrapping it in one of the washcloths from the bathroom

"I don't want your eye to freeze up while you sleep" I explained as he eyed me curiously. I climbed up on my bed kneeling beside him placing the icepack back on myself. He closed his eyes as I held the icepack in place with my own hand

"Better?" I asked as he put his hand over my own

"Much" he murmured his breathing becoming slower as the pain killers started to do there job making him drowsy. It was silent for a few minutes and I smiled to myself as his face relaxed and his hand slipped from mine, finally he was getting the sleep he needed. I kept my hand on the icepack for a few more minutes and when I was sure he was asleep I took my hand back. Getting up from the bed I grabbed both our subs putting them in the small mini fridge for later.

"Bella" I heard Edward mutter

I turned to him and saw that he was now sitting up in my bed, icepack forgotten on his lap

"What are you doing put that back on your eye" I scolded walking back to the bed reaching down to do it myself but Edward stopped me grabbing a hold of my wrist pulling me down to sit beside him.

"Edward you really need your sleep" I was losing my patience with him now, if he wouldn't be so stubborn he would be making a quicker recovery.

"I wanted to talk to you first" he looked over at me nervously, holding my hand tightly in his on the bed

"Whatever it is it can probably wait until morning" I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead "now go to bed"

"It can't wait until morning" he protested keeping a firm grasp on my hand. He took a few deep breaths as I anxiously waited for him to continue, I had never seen him this nervous before.

"Bella I need to know that you love me" he said softly surprising me. I furrowed my brows wondering how strong these pills he was taking were.

"Edward why would-" I began to speak before he cut me off

"Just answer me" he pleaded. I smiled pulling our hands into my lap here I could run my fingers over his soft skin, the knuckles on one hand were a flaming red and I kissed the cuts wishing that my lips would rid his hand of the pain.

"Of course I love you, I couldn't even image being with anyone else" I answered truthfully. That seemed to please him enough because he smiled brightly.

"Than marry me" his words completely caught me off guard and for a second I forgot how to breath

"What?" I breathed, my eyes widening my hands now shaking in his.

"Bella, you would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife" I shook my head staring down at our hands trying to comprehend his words

"Edward I think those painkillers are really getting to you" I choked out, he sighed heavily

"You're wounding my ego Bella, I just proposed and you think I'm delusional"

I looked up at him seeing the pain and rejection behind his eyes, I hated to know that I was the one to do that

"What brought this on?" I asked incredulously still trying to decide if I was dreaming or not.

"I know how it feels to lose you; I don't want that to happen again" he spoke solemnly

"But marriage?" I asked not really knowing what else to say

"Bella" he breathed taking my face between his hands, the warmth was a comfort to me.

"I love you; everything about you…" I bit my lip the familiar sting of tears hitting me, my vision became clouded.

"…and I want to marry you. I want you as my own, _all_ of you" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, wetting Edward's fingers.

"So please, Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage" I started to laugh then, actually going into hysterics would be more like it because not only was I laughing uncontrollably I was also crying just as much. Edward started to wipe the tears from my face, waiting patiently for me to stop. When I was sure I could find strength in my voice again I took both of Edwards hand into mine kissing them again.

"That had to have been the corniest thing I have ever heard" I giggled and Edward smiled although he still looked a little wounded "But it was also the sweetest thing I have ever heard…" I took in a breath, the words I was about to say had a heavy meaning; they would set the path for my future, _our _future.

"But I would be honored to be your wife" I whispered watching as Edward's eyes lit up and without further hesitation he forcefully grabbed my face into his hands kissing me with everything he had in him. I smiled against his lips as he flipped me over onto my back, his body molding against my every curves, this was something I could get used to.

-The End


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the epilogue you guys. Sorry it took so long to get up but I have sadly been without a computer for weeks on end now and I finally got my own so I will be updating my other stories always, as always review please!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"He'll be a heart breaker, just like his father" I teased, grabbing onto Edward's hand as we stared down at our sleeping boy.

"As long as he's not clumsy like his mother we should be okay" he smirked before kissing me on the top of my head, squeezing my hand gently.

I stared down at Anthony mesmerized by his sleeping form, the way his small little chest raised and fell in a smooth rhythm, his little plump lips purse, his hair -just like mine- felt feather soft as I used my free hand to lightly run my fingers over it, and his eyes -something I missed most when he was sleeping- were the brightest green I had ever seen, other than Edward's.

"You must be exhausted, let's go to bed" Edward murmured pulling on my hand to get me to move across the room.

I watched Anthony for another second or two and then willingly let Edward drag me over to the bed.

I rolled on to my side of the bed watching as Edward peeled off his shirt and tossed it in the bureau. I smiled to myself thinking of the fact that after all these years Edward was still _mine_, every glorious thing about him was mine to keep.

Edward climbed into his side of the bed, resting on his side so he could face me. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt his fingertips gently trace my lips

"Edward what if something happens to him when we're sleeping?" I mumbled, opening my eyes just in time to see Edward smile

"Love, have you heard the lungs on that boy? I think if anything were to happen we would know right away" I nodded my head accepting the truthfulness of his words, he had been crying so loud today I was afraid he was going to make himself pass out. It was quiet for a minute and all I could hear was Anthony's light breathing from his crib right next to the bed. Today was mine and Anthony's first day home from the hospital since his birth and it felt nice to be back in my bed again, back in mine and Edward's home, that and the fact Edward had a day off from work tomorrow to help me take care of the baby and for that I was grateful, I wasn't sure if I could handle it by myself yet and that was my worst fear.

Edward dropped his hand from my lips and pushed back a strand of my hair behind my ear, that familiar electric feeling tickling my skin. "Edward what if I won't be a good mother?" his hand stopped and rested itself on my cheek, a frown setting his lips

"Bella love, you will be an amazing mother..." I sighed my own lips turned down in a pout "I know but..." I trailed off, there was so much that I could do wrong I couldn't even list them all to him. He smiled warmly before pulling on my arm, bringing me closer until he could roll on top of me, supporting his weight on both elbows.

"Your loving" he murmured, giving me a quick kiss on my forehead "Caring and kind" his breath was warm on my cheeks before he kissed them each "Beautiful" I smiled, his lips tickling mine as I did so "I think Anthony is very lucky to have you as a mother, just as I am lucky to have you as a wife" and with that he assaulted my face with quick kisses all over my face, I started to laugh trying to push him off of me at the same time but it was a lost battle, he wasn't going to let up. After about a minute of the assault his chaste kisses turned into something much more affectionate as his lips worked their way down my jaw towards the crook of my neck. "I'm happy your home" he whispered against my skin letting his lips linger on my throat.

He pulled his face away to stare into my eyes a sly smile on his lips. I knew that look, I was used to that look, that look was what brought Anthony to us.

"Edward" I warned, my eyes glancing quickly towards the crib then back to his face "We can't" I protested in a hushed whisper already trying to push him off of me. He didn't budge as his lips started to trace the outline of my jaw, I closed my eyes basking in that feeling and almost succumbing to it until I realized that I had to keep control, I just had to.

I said his name again, harsher this time but he refused to let up as he worked his way down my neck again going further to the collar of my shirt. I placed both of my hands on either side of his face, drawing his lips away from my skin making his eyes meet mine

"No" I said in a final tone, he rolled his eyes and groaned pressing his face into the crook of my neck, his heavy breathing sending my nerves on edge. I started to run my fingers through his hair

"I'm sorry, I just know you won't be able to keep quiet" I joked smiling when he pulled away to fight back

"Me?" he asked incredulously. I nodded bitting my lip to keep back the laughter

"If I recall on our wedding night it was you-" I clamped a hand over his mouth cutting him off from saying anymore

"Tomorrow, I promise" I dropped my hand giving him a small kiss on his lips before he rolled off of me.

I rested my head on his chest, my eyes fluttering close as his fingers began to slowly run through my hair "I love you" I breathed, sleeping coming more quickly than I wanted because these were the nights I had missed over the past few weeks. The nights when Edward and I would just lie in bed together, listening to anything and everything.

"As I love you" he replied before kissing the top of my head and before I fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow were the three of us could start the rest of our loves together.

The End


End file.
